Konoha Boarding School : The Beginning
by XxHappy-chanxX
Summary: Four girls meet Four boys at their new boarding school.. What's going to happen? SasukeXOC NarutoXOC GaaraXOC KibaXOC And this is only the first week...
1. Character Info You'll Need To Know

**Character Information You'll Need To Know**

(I got the names randomly from the net :) Yay!)

Meet The New Girls  
They're all 15 and live in the same house, they are all orphans.

Name : Keiko (happy child) Katsumi (victorious beauty)  
About her : She has black hair with a few red streaks that arent all over. She's an idiot, likes playing video games, playing sport and likes insulting bitches whenever she can.

Name : Natsuko (summer child) Haru (sun/sunlight)  
About her : Has sand colored hair along with faint blonde streaks. She isn't very fond of sports. She hates it. She's shy on the outside but opposite on the inside. She's good with cold weather.

Name : Aiko (beloved) Sayuri (lily)  
About her : She has blonde wavy shoulder length hair with faint light blue streaks. She's loud and out-going and likes shopping. She is the most girly in the group but is still boyish in a way.

Name : Natsumi (summer beauty) Kiyomi (pure beauty)  
About her : She's got straight brown hair with orange streaks. She's sensible, likes animals (dogs especially) and can't handle the cold. She is the most prettyest in the group.

Meet The Boys  
They're 15 as well

Name : Sasuke Uchiha. You know the rest. Same with the others.

Name : Naruto Uzumaki

Name : Gaara Subaku

Name : Kiba Inuzuka

Yeah, this is going to be one of those Naruto guysXOC Girls. I'll try to make it good as well. So please enjoy it! And review and tell me how its going! Thank you!


	2. Introduction To The Guys Side

Second chapter of KBS! Enjoy!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Introduction To The Guys Side**

"GAAH!! Aiko! Get your fat foot away from my face!" I yelled as I woke up to a foot.

"Ughh.. Huh?" Aiko asked sleepily unaware of the situation. She sat up and looked at me.

"Ohh.. Sorry Keiko. Sleepwalking... Again!!" She said frustratedly as she finally took her foot away from my face.

"By the way.. What's the time?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, sitting up.

"Huh? 8:15am.. WHAT THE HELL?!" Aiko looked at the clock again and ran out of my room.

"What was with that?" I was about to lay down again but Natsumi came in.

"Oh, Keiko! It's breakfast. First day of school today, we have the introduction. We need to come back here after, pack and then move into the dorms there the next day."

"Ah.. Okay..." As I was about have another go at laying down and sleeping, Natsuko followed after Natsumi.

"And school starts at 8:30am." She said as she walked past with a towel hanging on her shoulder.

"Ok.. Thanks..?" I said as I finally lay down again.

As I realised what Natsuko said, my eyes instantly open and I ran out my door and to the kitchen, getting my breakfast and sitting down at the table.

Aiko was with me, eating as well.

"Dammit! We're going to be late, Aiko!!!!!" I yelled, irritated.

"I know! I know!!!" She replied trying not to make a mess of her food.

You see, I live her with my best friends, Aiko, Natsuko and Natsumi in this two-story house. We don't have any parents and are best friends. Anyway, back to the story!!

Aiko and I finished about after 30 seconds and went off to have a shower. Thank goodness we usually took short ones!

After about 5 minutes, I was out of the shower, fully changed, I did a few other things and we were off to school.

We were all in one of our cars and drove off.

"Hurry up Natsumi!!!" I yelled to her from the back.

"When on the road, you have to be careful."She replied calmly.

"No dammit!! You're wrong!" Aiko took hold of the wheel and went full speed ahead.

"Dude! This is like a video game!" I stood up.

"Man! You're right!" She replied, grinning.

"Dude, look, get that giant clown!!" I said as I pointed to a giant clown balloon that was probably for a kids party.

Aiko was about to ram into it when Natsuko pulled the wheel back.

"Get in the back NOW, Aiko." She said evilly.

"Ahaha............ Sorry Natsuko..." She hid in the back of the car next to me.

The car slowly stopped and we looked at our new school.

_CRASH_

We stopped what we were doing. "Probably the car getting old. I guess." Natsumi stated randomly.

"KBS.." I said like in those dramatic moments in movies.

"Well, technically, it's Konoha Boarding High." Natsumi said as she ruined.

I sighed. "You ruined it..." I mumbled.

"Huh? Did I do something?" With no answer, Natsumi kept talking, "C'mon, we better go now."

We stepped out of the car as everyone was watching us.

"Hey, is it just me or are people looking at us because they think we're hot?" I asked excitedly.

"No, you just crashed into the statue of the first principal of the school.... You're in for it now..." A random student said as he walked away.

Natsumi turned around.. "Oh shit! Look! It's ruined!"

We all turned to look at it as well.

"Fuck."

"We."

"Are."

"Dead."

"Yes... Yes you are." An evil voice crept up behind us. I turned to look who it was.

"Ahaha............. I don't suppose that your the principal......?" I questioned nervously.

"Well.... What do you think?" She leaned over us.

"I'm guessing that's a yes..." Aiko stammered.

"You're right. Come with me." She said as she lead us inside the building.

"What do you think is going to happen?" I whispered to Natsuko seeing as she was the closest one to me.

"I have no frickin idea and I don't want to!" She replied as we saw kids cleaning the toilets, stinking up the halls and looking physically dead.

We arrived at a door that said 'Principals Office'. The lady walked in and we followed. She sat in the chair behind the desk.

"Take a seat." She said as she pointed to the chairs. We all sat down.

"Uhh..... We're really sorry! We can pay for it!" Natsumi apologised.

The principal looked surprised. She then laughed. "Oh! No! It's not like that. Only trouble students do those awful kind of jobs you saw being done on the way here. I just want to give you guys a kind of... minor punishment. It wont affect you much.. Oh, and I'm the principal, Tsunade. That statue was stupid anyway. Thanks for taking care of it." She said... friendly..?

"Uhh... 'S alright.." Aiko replied confused but cautious.

"Ok, but I do have to give you punishment. One that will make you never want to cause trouble again." She was in deep thought as we all gulped.

"Aha! I got it! You'll have to live and attend in the boys side of the school for a week!" She was smiling like it was a brilliant idea.

"What? That's it?" Natsuko asked in disbelief.

Tsunade looked up, "Is that not bad enough? Wait, let me pick another one."

Before she could think of something I did a little bit of acting. "Eww!! Gross! Boys!! Isn't that like spreading cooties?? I'll get sick or something!" I panicked like some girly girl.

Tsunade looked up and laughed, "Well then, this is your punishment. So you'll be going to the boys introduction. Wait a second, let me call the boss of that side. His name is Kakashi Hatake. He will show you around." She said as she picked up her phone, dialed a number and started talking.

Aiko tapped me, I looked to her and she gave me the thumbs up. I gave them back. After a few minutes, Kakashi had arrived and had taken us to the boys side.

We stood infront of two big double doors. "The introduction has already started so try to be quiet." He said as he banged the doors loudly as he opened them.

Everyone looked our way... Stupid teacher. Some looked confused, some like they couldn't care less and some with perveted looks... Ew..

Kakashi lead us to the stage, "Welcome, boys. These girls, as punishment from Tsunade, will be staying with you for a week. Please treat them well." He smiled and walked off stage as he signalled us to introduce ourselves.

The girls looked to me, I sighed, I would be going first so I stepped up to the microphone.

"It's Keiko Katsumi. I'm a girl, if any of you idiots haven't noticed, I like sport, video games and hate bitches and pervets." I stopped and stepped back. Some guys whistled.

Next, Natsumi stepped up, "Uhm.. I'm Natsumi Kiyomi. I like dogs and hate the cold." She said a bit quiet. Some guys whistled as well.. Let's just say they whistled for all of them.

Then Natsuko, "I-I'm Natsuko H-Haru.. I'm n-not very good w-with s-sports and I l-like th-the c-cold.. Uhm... Th-Thank you....!" She said as she hid behind me, the closest person to her.

And finally, Aiko, "Well, I'm Aiko, I kind of like shopping. I'm dramatic and loud." She stepped back with us.

A different teacher walked up to the stage, "Thank you, you can go sit down now."

We did as we were told and sad at the furthest seat away from the stage. "They were looking at me with perveted eyes..!!!! Bastards!" I whispered to my friends.

"Yeah! It was so gross! Ew... They were eye-raping me...!" Aiko said grossed out as well.

As we were talking, 4 guys were invited up to the stage.

"You girls. Stop talking." I heard a voice say from a distance. I looked to the stage and saw...

These 4 superior looking guys!! They probably ruled this school.

Damn. This was going to be one long week.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review as well!!


	3. Meeting Shikamaru

The 3rd chapter of Konoha Boarding School is here!! Please enjoy!!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Meeting Shikamaru**

"Huh? Us?" I asked out loud infront of everyone to the 4 guys up on the stage.

"Yes you. Do you see anyone else talking?" A guy with brown spiky hair replied smartly (that's what he thought) to me.

I looked around, "They're talking." I said as I pointed to 2 people.

A guy with red spiky hair replied to me this time, "They're teachers, dammit!" He looked frustrated.

"Oh well, they're teachers. Teachers are people. And they're girls too." Aiko said this time, backing me up.

"They're. Teachers." The guy with a chicken ass on his head said irritated.

"Look, he's got a chicken on his head." I whispered to Aiko.

She tried to hold back from laughing, "You think he'll give us free eggs...?"

"Maybe.. Let's ask him!" I said as I turned to look at the stage, they were glaring at us looking very irritated.

"Can we have some eggs?" I asked.

They gave me puzzled looks, "What are you talking about?! We don't have any eggs you crazy-" The guy with spiky blonde hair stopped just as a teacher eyed him.

"Well, I was just hoping that chicken a-" Natsuko blocked my mouth.

"Sorry, please go on." Natsumi apologised to us.

I struggled trying to get out of Natsukos grip. I looked to Aiko for help but she backed away. She didn't want to be caught in Natsukos wrath.. No one did..

"Hn." The chicken ass head smirked. Damn that boob!! Once I get out of Natsukos grip I'll- And so violent thoughts ran through my head as Natsuko let go of me. I was still planning for revenge!

"As we were saying," The guy with spiky brown hair continued.

"We welcome any freshman this year. You probably already know who we are." The guy with red spiky hair said.

I put my hand up before the blonde could speak, "I don't know who you are!!" I exclaimed proudly.. Who'd want to know antisocial (I could tell they were) and short tempered idiots..? Not me!!

The guy with the chicken on his head growled, "Stop playing your stupid tricks!"

"No really.. I don't know.. Same with my friends." I said as I pointed to them.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke." He said as tried to cover up any humiliation that had struck him. He was obviously trying to look cool.

The blonde grinned.. But not to us. Probably to make a good impression on freshman or something, "Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!"

The red hair crossed his arms and looked away from the crowd, "Subaku no Gaara."

The brunette grinned like the blonde and put his arm around him, "I'm Inuzuka Kiba!!" A dog ran on the stage and jumped at him as he picked him up, he was grinning.

I looked up to the stage, Uchiha Sasuke-An antisocial jerk. Uzumaki Naruto-An idiot. Subaku no Gaara-Antisocial with a short temper. And Inuzuka Kiba-A dog loving idiot.

"Wow... That's really weird!!" Aiko whispered to me.

I whispered back to her, "And to think we'll be with these phychos for a whole week!"

"Guys, don't be so mean. I'm sure they're ok.." Natsumi said uneasily.

"They don't look so bad.. Just a bit mean." Natsuko then joined us.

"Not so bad?!" I whispered unbelievingly back.

"Well.. I don't know..! Don't blame me!" She said as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"They're mean antisocial idiots!!" I flung my hands in the air.

"Hn. What do you want this time?" The chicken dude asked me.. I looked to my arms, it did look like I had a question to ask.

"Uhh.... I like your hair......??" I stated quite randomly.

He ignored me and kept talking along with the other 3 guys.

"You idiot! Don't make rash movements..!" Natsumi whispered to me.

"Ok, ok.." Aiko replied to me and believe it or not, we were quiet through the rest of the introduction... Well, it was only one more minute.

We went to the boys reception desk to get our dorm numbers. Kakashi told us to.

And just as we lined up, the 4 guys that were on the stage lined up behind us.

"Heh. Look, even those stuck up guys have to wait in the line." I chuckled to myself quietly.

Natsuko heard and started laughing. "Yeah, sucked in for them..!" She grinned.

"Hm? Why are girls here?" The guy at the reception desk looked confused.

"We're... Half boy...?" I replied. He looked to me weirdly.

"Uh... Here, this is your dorm..... And schedule..." The guy handed me my schedule and a piece of paper with 4 numbers on it.

"Yo, man, thanks. Score any chicks from next door?" Aiko did a little guy talk.

"I wish." He replied sarcastically. He looked to his computer as another guy came up and got his schedule and dorm number.

"Heh, we didn't get to see what they were like. We got sent here as soon as we there." Natsumi sighed.

"Yeah.. Instant punishment. Well, that's what they think." Natsuko smirked.

"Seriously? Sweet." He looked to his computer. "You guys are going to have some room mates."

"Who?" Aiko asked curiously.

He looked back up again, "I don't know. This is the schools system, I give out a dorm number, and he gives out the same one." He pointed to a guy next to him, on another computer.

"Hmm... Wait, we don't know your name!! I'm Keiko Katsumi!!" I pointed to myself and grinned. "And this is Natsumi Kiyomi, Aiko Sayuri and Natsuko Haru." I pointed to each one of them as I said their names.

"Nice, I'm Shikamaru Nara." He put his hand out for a handshake.

"Dude, who handshakes these days?" Natsumi asked.

"Dude, knuckles.. No handshake." I said as I gave him the knuckles.

He grinned, "Right, I'll remember that."

"You girls are hot, but you take your time, huh?" A guy pushed me out of the way.

"Whoa, dude. No need to be aggressive." Natsuko said as she put her hands up.

"Shut up, you don't get anything at this side." He replied as he got his schedule and his dorm number from Shikamaru.

"Dude... Someone has a stick up his ass.." I muttered to my friends. They laughed.

"What was that, bitch?!" He glared at me angrily.. Dammit! He heard. "I dare you to say that to my face!" He stepped closer.

"Uhhh.... Someone has a stick up his ass??" I said to his face.

"You stupid bitch!!" He put his hand up to punch me.

Shikamaru stood up, "Hey, Kidomaru, chill man."

The Kidomaru dude put his hand down, "Lucky this time." And he walked off.

I grinned to Shikamaru, "You are now my hero!! Screw batman!!"

He laughed a bit, "Was that meant to be a compliment?"

"Yes. Yes it was!!" I replied. Aiko, Natsumi and Natsuko were laughing a bit.

"Students! Make your way to your dorms!" A guy with white wild hair yelled out over the guys.

Shikamaru sighed, "I bet I'll have one of the worst guys. Troublesome idiots.."

"Haah, we don't know any guys besides you...!" Aiko groaned.

"How fun..." Natsuko complained as well.

Natsumi sighed like Shikamaru, "Damn.."

"Ok, well.. See you guys, here are your dorm numbers." I said as I handed them a piece of paper each.

So we said goodbye to each other, along with Shikamaru and went in different directions.

I just hope that I had a good room mate...  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's it!! Please review!!! I'll update as soon as I can!!


	4. Room Mates

The 4th chapter is here!! Enjoy!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Room Mates**

I was making my way up stairs, around corners and through halls until I found my dorm room.

I breathed in, "Let's just hope that my room mate is ok..!"

I reached and turned the knob, I slowly opened the door and....?!

I saw that spiky red hed from the introduction.

He looked up from his computer and then looked back.

He had his stuff on one bed so I guess the other was mine. I still needed to get my stuff.. I walked over and sat on the bed.. Comfy..!

"Hi Gaara! Mwa! Please mail me back! I miss you!!" I heard a high squeaky voice coming from his computer.

I walked to him, and looked over his shoulder. There was a girl blowing kisses from a video he got sent.

I could see his hands moving along the computer, desperate to delete it.

Thata was easy, so I deleted it for him. He sighed.

"Damn those stupid fangirls." I could hear him mutter stuff like that.

He looked to me and looked back to his computer. Very anti-social.

I walked back to me bed and lay down. This was going to be a quiet year.

"Holy frick!! Get it off!! Fudge and Sauce!!! You! Get over here and delete this shit!!!!" Gaara was yelling and covering his eyes. Maybe this wasn't going to be a quiet year.

I walked back over and looked at the computer again, Oh gosh!! She was stripping!! "Gaah!! Make it stop! You're the guy! You're meant to be enjoying this!!" I pointed to him.

"You're the girl! You're meant to be used to this!!" He replied back. And thus, we threw his computer back and forth and back and forth while yelling.

"So bye, Gaara! Mail me and tell me how you liked it!! Mwa!" The girl blew one last kiss before the video ended.

Gaara sighed again, "Gross." I could hear him say.

I laughed, and he looked at me weirdly.

"What's so funny?" He looked confused.

"Does this always happen?"

"Sometimes. Not usually, but sometimes."

"You must have had a pretty _fun _time watching them." I said back sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah.. Suuuure.." He rolled his eyes as 5 new mails showed up.

I looked at his computer. He had.. 2314 unread mails?!?!?!

"Enough mails." I scoffed.

"Heh. Too much mails, is more like it." He deleted them all and then 10 more new mails appeared. "It would be so GOOD to see that I have an empty mailbox!!"

"Hey, pass it here." I said to him, he passed it to me.

I marked them all and then blocked the persons email, I did that to the mails that were in his junkbox. We waited for a few minutes and no new emails appeared.

"Thank God!!" He said as he shut his computer.

"You didn't know that you could do that?" I asked incredulously.

"I might be smart but not with the whole fan girl mail shit." He replied as he put his computer on his bedside table.

I got off his bed, "Heh. I guess... So how long have you been going here? KBS?" I asked.

"For a while.. Not that long. I guess. You?" He said as he opened his drawer.

"First day. Trouble already." I said as I sat down on my bed.

"Heh. What'd you do?" He asked, trying to not sound curious.

"We broke that statue of the first principal." I said while chuckling.

He turned and smirked, "Nice." We did the knuckles, "Hey, I'm going to have a shower." He said as he walked past me to the shower, it was on my side.

"Yeah. Whatever." I said as I took out my phone. I had a message from Aiko.

_Hey Keiko!! (^o^) We R all goin 2 meet up at the cafeteria. Meet u there!_

I put my phone away and went to find the cafeteria.

I walked back in, remembering something. "Hey! I'm going now. Cya!" I said to Gaara. I heard a faint 'Ok' as I closed the door and went out again.

"Where's the cafeteria?" I asked a random guy. He sneered at me and walked off.

"Bastard." I said as I followed my feet.

I finally reached the cafeteria after about half an hour... Dammit!

I saw my friends, they were sitting at a table looking bored.

"What took you so long?!" Aiko yelled at me.

"No one would tell me the way!! Those bastards..!!" I said as I glared at a random guy.

"You should've forced them!!" Natsuko looked annoyed. Not pissed. Annoyed.

"I'll do that next time then!" I grinned.

"Besides that, who do you guys have as room mates?" Natsumi asked us all. "Mine's that Uchiha guy... Ughh.." She didn't look too happy. "He's so anti-social and he's such a tool!"

"I got this energetic weird looking kid, Rock Lee.. I think that that was his name." Natsuko said. "He's alright.. But a bit too weird..."

"I got 2 guys, there was enough room for 3 beds in my room. I got this freaky guy who collects all these bugs, Shino. I think. And the other guy has millions of paintings! And his side of the room is so messy!! I'm pretty sure that his name was Sai.." Aiko exclaimed unhappily.

I grinned as they looked at me, "I got that red head kid, Gaara."

"And that's good?" Natsuko asked.

"Yep! He's pretty cool!" I replied.

"Didn't you say that he was just going to be a jerk or something?" Natsumi asked, confused.

"That was before." I said as laughed to myself. "Let's just say he owes me."

"Eh? Why?" Aiko asked, they were all curious now.

"I'll tell you some other time. Look, there's Shikamaru!" I said as I pointed to him.

He waved and came over to us with his friends.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That was the 4th chapter! Please review!!


	5. Shikamaru Has Weird Friends

Chapter number 5!! Enjoy!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Shikamaru Has Weird Friends....**

"Hey, Shika!!" I waved to him.

All his guy friends laughed at the nickname. He just tried to cover his embarassment since I yelled it out.

"Gaah! Lee! Hide me!" Natsuko yelled as she hid behind us.

"Holy moly!! It's Shino and Sai!!" Aiko looked at Shikamaru with pity that he had these friends. "You poor soul..."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked as he sat down, along with his friends.

"So, that's Lee, Shino, Sai.. Who's that?" Natsumi asked as she pointed to a guy with a bag of chips.

"Oh, that's Chouji." Shikamaru said as he tried to grab a chip but failed when Chouji moved away.

"So these guys are your friends?" I asked as I looked at them.

There was Chouji, he probably loved food. Sai, he looked pretty anti-social to me. And he showed his belly button... What kind of a guy does that?!?! Then there was Shino, he looked pretty shady.. With his uniform covering half his face and the mysterious glasses. Then, Rock-Lee.. Whoa.. Shiny hair and shiny teeth.. A bit freaky...

"Yeah, pretty much." He shrugged.

I was about to say something else when Lee interrupted me.

"That's you, isn't it, Natsuko?! Are you also these lovely girls friends?!" He was grinning.. Along with his teeth shining.. Damn.. It was really bright!!

"Gaah!! No! It's not Natsuko!!" Natsuko yelled and jumped up.

"Why were you hiding??" He asked. He was so clueless.

Natsuko was about to yell something back when Sai interrupted this time.

"Oh, Aiko, hello, I didn't know that you knew Aiko, Shikamaru." Sai smiled this obviously fake smile.

"Oh, hey Aiko...." Shino started but ended when he started observing a bug.

"We don't really know each other, just had a little chat when I was giving them their dorm number." Shikamaru said to Sai.

"Oh. Now, stop talking." Sai replied as he took out a drawing pad and started sketching a bird standing on a window sill.

"I have to deal with these ignorant guys!!" Aiko whispered to us girls.

"I'd rather these guys than Uchiha!" Natsumi then said.

"You got Uchiha?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah.. Damn, he's so anti-socially cruel!!" She hit her head on the table, "Owwy..."

"I got that Gaara kid!!" I grinned.

"You find that good?" Shikamaru asked, "I thought you didn't like that guy."

"That was before, but he's pretty cool. So are you and Chouji room mates?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah, thank goodness. All the other guys here are idiots. I'll just tell you that." Shikamaru answered.

Natsuko was about to say something until we heard girl voices.

"What the freak!!!"Aiko screamed.

"Oh, this happens every year. You girls better get with the girls! How unyouthful would it be to be mistakened for a boy!!" Lee then said loudly.

"What is this anyway?" Natsumi asked.

"The girls introduce themselves and same with the guys. And we chat for awhile then go back to our own side of the school." Shino explained.

"Oh, I kinda get it.." Natsuko muttered to herself.

"Ugh.. Look at all those showy girls. Gross.." I said as I looked at them. Their skirts were sure showing alot!!

Shikamaru was about to say something but basically all the girls screaming interrupted him.

"Kyaaa!!! They are so cool!!"

"So hot!! Kyaaaa!!!"

"Whoa, what's with them?" I asked as I looked at them weirdly.

"Gaara, Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke are here." Sai looked up from his sketch.. I hate to admit it, but it was really good.

"Are you serious? They're squealing because of those guys?" Natsuko asked incredulously.

"That's too much." Natsumi muttered.

"You're joking.. Right?" Aiko asked.

"He's not joking. I was surprised when you girls didn't squeal when you saw them." Shino looked up.. In his face! The bug flew away!!

"What's there to squeal at... You loner..." I chuckled as he stopped talking.

"Okay! Make your way to where we had introductions. Guys lead the way! And when you get there, Girls on one side and boys on the other!!" The guy who told us to go to our dorms yelled out.

"You four girls have to join up with the others." Kakashi said as he walked past us.

"Ok, well, gotta bounce!!" Aiko said as she waved to the guys.

I waited for the moment when Shikamaru was with a whole lot of guys, "Bye Shika!!" I grinned and waved as the guys laughed at him and as he once again, tried to cover up his embarassment.

I chuckled to my friends. "You really like embarassing him, don't you?" Natsumi gave a look of pity back to Shikamaru.

"Well, I find it funny..!" Aiko said as she laughed a bit.

"It's pretty funny, but don't make him hate you. Or we're loners on... The Dark Side!!!" Natsuko said as she looked to where all the guys were. And true enough, they all looked like idiots, like Shikamaru had said they were. Some looked like deliquents as well...

"Haah.. Whatever. Don't get in trouble though." Natsumi replied.

We stood on the girls side and looked like the news about us staying in the guys dorms had already spread.

Everyone was seperating from us and whispering, thinking that we couldn't hear them.. Those idiots...!!

"They're those bitches who are trying to take our Princes..!" A girl whispered timidly but kind of angry. (The 'Princes' refer to Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Gaara)

"I heard that 2 of them are in their dorms.. And it's Sasuke and Gaara!!" Another girl replied angrily.

I'm pretty sure that all the girls heard this so they instantly glared at us.

"Holy shit! Save me, Shika! I already ditched Batman!!" I whispered. My friends heard me and couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"And what bitches are you laughing at?!" A girl demanded us that we tell her.

"What does it matter to you?" I said back, just as bitchy. Except the difference was, I wasn't a bitch.

"What gives you the right to talk back to me?! All the girls follow me here!!" She looked to all the girls as they nodded.

"Well, technically, we're guys right now." Natsuko replied back smartly.

"But you're actually girls!" Another girl backed her up.

"But we're on the guys side, so when we get back in the girls side, then, we have to follow you. But we choose who we follow and it's not gonna be you!" Aiko then said.

"Ugh! You're such bitches!!" A girl said then some other girls started yelling at us.

"Uhm..! Could we just let this go?" Natsumi asked, trying to get them to hear, but it wasn't working.

"All of you, quiet down!!" A voice yelled, it was that Naruto guy.. One of the Princes.

"What's the whole commotion here? Geez.." That was Kiba.

"Hn.. Girls.." Sneered Sasuke.

"Hey, Keiko, what's happening here?" Gaara asked me.

And so the fangirls moment was ruined by hearing Gaara talking normally to me.

"Just an evil mob of your fangirls trying to kill us." I replied normally.

"Oi! Kakashi! Can't they just sit on the guys side? It would be so much easier to solve this...!!" Naruto asked Kakashi.

Everyone looked to Kakashi, he sighed, "I suppose that it's the only way.." He looked to us and nodded.

"Seeya!" I smirked and walked to the guys side with my friends.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for reading!! Please review!


	6. Meeting Yuki, A Total Bitch

Chapter 6 is here!!! Enjoy!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Meeting Yuki, A Total Bitch**

"Hey Shikamaru!!" I said as I waved and sat next to him on the guys side.

"Hey, thank the Lord, for once, you didn't yell out and call me Shika." He said as he sighed.

I smirked, "What was that, Shika?!" I yelled and once again, all the guys started laughing at him as the girls glared at me.

"Damn. Shouldnt've reminded you.." He sighed while hiding his emarassment.. Like he usually did.

Aiko, Natsumi and Natsuko laughed. "Poor Shikamaru." Aiko grinned amusedly.

"Shut up.." Shikamaru said jokingly while some of the guys behind us punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Everyone, quiet down!!!!" Tsunade yelled at the whole school. And just like that, everyone was quiet.

"Well, we welcome any new students this year. I'm hoping that you all found your dorms." She looked as some people nodded a yes.

"Well, we'd like the girls to come up here, please. Then introduce yourself. Alphabetical order, in a line, now!" She signalled next to her as everyone looked to her strangely.

"Fine, forget alphabetical order!! Just get in a line!" She said as the girls started forming a line.

"Oh. Keiko, Aiko, Natsumi and Natsuko, get up here too." Kakashi added into the mic.

"Okaylee.. Let's go, guys!" Aiko said as she jumped up.

We went to the stage and got in the line. We were near the back, but we weren't last.

"Heh. Not so good now that you're with the girls, huh?" A girl said to me seeing as she was behind me and I was at the back of my friends.

"Oh, shut the fuck up." I said not facing her. These girls were pissing me off!

"Hmph!" She glared as she whispered to her bitch friends of what happened.

"Hey, listen here, bitch. You'll be in deep shit if you mess with me! And me and my friends will make your life a living hell!!" She tried to sound intimidating.

"Oh. I'm scared." I replied back, sarcastically.

"Augh! Shut up!" She said as she slapped me. It made a loud sound which made everyone look to us.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" The brown haired 'Prince', Kiba yelled out as the four of them walked over to us.

"What the freak was that for?!" Aiko yelled at the girl.

"Hey, bitch, think before you act, or you'll end up in hospital." Natsuko sneered at her and crossed her arms.

"That was a fucking stupid thing to do, bitch." Natsumi was in a bad mood. (Hey, I said Natsumi was gentle and kind, but who said that she couldn't swear and be mean? ... No one!!)

"Hey, you okay, Keiko?" Shikamaru walked up to us.

I chuckled, "That bitch wants to die.." I turned to her, "Let's hope you have insurance.. Or maybe not."

"Well, you're the one that started it first." She walked off all high and mighty.

"Gaah! I'm going to kill her!!" I said as I charged to her, but sad to say, the guys held me back. My friends didn't. They wanted her gone as well.

"Oh, and my name is Yuki." She chuckled and looked back to me, "But you won't be able to remember it, seeing how dumb you are."

"Dumb stupid bitch frickin messing with me." I muttered to myself as I walked off, my friends followed.

"Hey, where are you going, Keiko?!" Tsunade yelled to me.

I looked back and glared, "Home."

Everyone looked surprised, well, seeing how I was in a really good mood before.

My friends and I got in the car and drove home.

"Hey, Keiko, you okay?" Natsumi asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Man, I really lost it, huh?" I replied back as I opened the front door of our house.

"Yeah, but that bitch needed a bitching." Natsuko added.

"Yeah, who does she think she is?!" Aiko complained.

We were all pissed, "Dammit, I hate that school now." I mumbled.

"You're not the only one. I thought that it was going to be a good school though." Aiko sided with my decision.

"Yeah! No hot guys to look at either!" Natsuko puted as we all laughed a bit.

"Yeah, and all the girls there are bitches!" Natsumi then added. "I thought that we at least could make a few new friends."

"Yeah, that's not happening anymore. Gaah! That Yuki chick pisses me off just by remembering her face!!" I gritted my teeth.

"I'm with you on that one." My friends all said at the same time.

We looked to each other and laughed.

"But I still have you guys. We'll always be friends!" Natsuko said as we all grinned.

"Oh! I just remembered, we still need to pack our stuff!" Natsumi said as she ruined the moment.

"Wow, you really ruin all good moments, huh?" I sighed.

She looked confused, "Huh?"

I shook my head, "Don't worry."

"Well, then, let's get packing!" Aiko jumped up. She seemed to be pretty jumpy today.

"Ok, we should get it over and done with.. I guess." I then said. We all headed for our rooms.

After a while, we had finished packing.

"Hey, are you guys done?" I asked as I trudged along with my suitcase behind me.

"Yeah, I just finished." Natsuko said as she came along with her suitcase as well.

"Are the other two?" I asked.

"Nah, they're still packing. I asked them before. They've got a little bit to go." She replied.

"Ah, ok." I sat on the couch and she sat beside me.

"Hey, I got a question to ask." Natsuko spoke up all of a sudden.

"Huh? Alright, Shoot ahead." I said as I listened to her.

"Do you like Shikamaru?" She turned to look at me.

"Wha? Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! No offence, but he's just a mate.. So far." I answered her question and laughed.

"Hah! You are such an idiot, Keiko!" She grinned to me.

"Yeah, I know!" I grinned back.

"Hey guys! We're done!" Aiko called out as she came to join us along with Natsumi. They had their suitcases with them.

"Ok! Let's go! I'll find that Yuki bitch and kick her ass!!" I grinned as I walked out the door with my friends.

So we got back in the car and drove back to KBS, Konoha Boarding School.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There it is! Please review!!


	7. Being Curious

Chapter No. 7!! Please Enjoy!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Being Curious**

We arrived back at KBS with shoulder bags, the ones that you brought to camp we were all carrying a little bag as well. Not a handbag..!

"Haah.. Damn, I don't want to see anyone.. I'll feel so embarassed, dammit!" I looked down, feeling ashamed.

"Hey, don't worry, Keiko! At least you have that Gaara kid as your room mate, you said he wasn't so bad, right?" Natsumi looked to the bright side.

"Yeah, but he's one of the so called 'Princes'." I replied, groaning.

"But at least you'll be staying with a decent looking guy!" Aiko groaned.

I couldn't help but laugh. My friends just knew me too well. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I replied, grinning.

"Well, anyway. Do lessons start tomorrow?" Natsumi questioned herself more than us.

Natsuko didn't seem to care as she answered her, "I don't think. I heard some teachers talking about it. Ask Gaara, he'll know best." She looked to me.

"Yeah, yeah.. Well, if we actually talk.." I looked up, wondering if he would talk to me after what happened.

"Yeah, I guess you're right.." Aiko said, being as thoughful as me.

"Oh, let me check something..!!" Natsumi said as she passed her shoulder bag to Aiko and walked to a random group of girls.

We couldn't hear her as she talked to them, she looked very un-Natsumi-like.

She waved by and came jogging back to us.

"What'd you talk to them about?" Aiko asked.

"You don't want to know.." She looked back to them and sighed.

"What? What's wrong?" Natsuko pushed.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you. But you're not going to like it." Natsumi looked to me before starting again. "Well.. You know that Yuki person?"

We all nodded and signalled for her to keep talking.

'Well, turns out that she's the head of the girls side. I mean, remember when she said that she and her friends would make our lives a living hell.. Or something like that.." Natsumi trailed off.

Then there was a silence, "Ah, dammit!! Just my luck!!" I replied back sarcastically.

Aiko was about to say something when we heard Tsunade yell out as we neared the boys section of the school.

"Girls!! Get to your dorms!! Now!!" She was yelling pretty loud.

As my friends and I walked to the dorms, Yuki passed us with her friends whom which we didn't know their names.

"Oh, look! If it isn't the mighty Keiko and her dogs!" She laughed a high pitched laugh that annoyed me to shit!

I ignored her as I kept walking. But unfortuantely, she followed.

"What, so you're ignoring me now? Where's that tough talk gone?" She asked, full of it and asking for a beating.

"Oh, hey, look. There's Shikamaru!" Aiko said as we walked towards them. They still didn't leave us alone.

"Hey Shikamaru." I replied unhappily.

"Hey Keiko.. Uhh... You've got a bitch stuck on your back." He chuckled at what he said.

I laughed, "Yeah, it's been like that for a minute and I'm already tired of it...!!" I groaned.

"Excuse me?! I'm not a bitch!" She said as she ''defended'' herself.

Natsuko was about to shoot back when ''The 4 Princes'' came along.

"Hey Keiko.. Oh, Yuki.. What are you doing?" Gaara looked to her, confused, but hid it pretty well.

"Oh, well this bitch threatened me and said that if I wasn't going to be her servant she'd beat me." She faked, obviously.

"Uh-huh. And I eat turtles for breakfast." Kiba replied back sarcastically.

"Go to your dorm, Yuki." Naruto said as he glared. Well, it looked like he was anyway.

"Hmph! Whatever. Let's go girls!" She said as she walked off, her friends following her like dogs.. No offence, Kiba.. I think...

There was then a silence as we watched them walk off. As we culd no longer see them, I sighed.

"Dammit! I hate that bitch so much....!!" I complained.

"Yeah, so do we...!!" Naruto joined me.

"Huh? Why? Well, you wouldn't hate her for no reason.. I think.. Right?" I asked them.

They all looked to Sasuke, "Let's just go." He said as he turned around and walked.

Gaara looked back to me and gave me a 'I'll tell you later' look. I nodded to him.

"By the looks of it, something happened between Sasuke and Yuki." Natsumi said as she looked to us.

"Yeah, it seems that way. How they looked to him and how he just turned tail." Natsuko agreed.

Aiko just nodded, not needing to add anything else.

I just joined Aiko with the nodding. Gaara would be telling me stuff tonight and I would tell them, so we would all know what happened.

"But what do you think would've happened between them?" I questioned.

"That's what makes it so exciting to find out!" Aiko grinned.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one!" Natsumi grinned as well.

"But I'm really curious. Something to do with the oh so great Uchiha Sasuke and the oh so bitchy Yuki.. That'd be some real gossip. I'm guessing that nobody else knows about this." Natsuko said as she poured her thoughts out.

"Yeah, something this big, you'd expect everyone to know about it." Natsumi added, her moment with Aiko had ended.

"Hmm.. Very suspicious...." I replied as I rubbed my chin.

They all gave me weird looks saying ''What the fuck?''.

"Shut up! I saw it on a movie when I was a kid and wanted to do it ever since, but everyone would think I was weird!!" I said to them as I started walking off. "Let's just go!"

They followed after me, laughing at me, but not insultingly.

And so we entered the building and headed to our own dorms.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's it! Please review!!!


	8. That's It?

Chapter 8!! Please enjoy!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**That's It?**

My friends and I had already split up and we were now heading to our own dorms.

I opened the door to mine, with the key I was given for it.

Gaara was on his bed, with his computer. "Hey Keiko, how do you block the emails again?" He said as he looked like he was thinking hard.. He probably was..

"You got more fan mail?" I asked as I walked to my bed and put my 2 bags on it.

"Yeah, it's fricking annoying me, dammit!" He said as frowned.

I moved to him, sat on his bed and blocked them.

"Thanks.. Stupid fangirls, emailing me.." He muttered to himself.

"Hey, so what happened with Sasuke and Yuki?" I asked, as if it was normal.

"Oh, right.. Well, it was about 2 years ago. Sasuke still hasn't gotten over it. I don't get it, it's not that bad, it happens to everyone.. Well, I think it happens to everyone. But I don't know. Maybe Sasuke's sensitive to shit like this..? But he doesn't seem to be the type to be hung over something like that. It's weird.. You know..?" He turned to look at me, expecting me to answer.

I sweatdropped, "I don't even know what happened!!" I yelled to him.

"Oh, right..." He said as he thought about it.

"It doesn't matter! Just... What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Well, it was 2 years ago." He started.

"Yeah, you said that before." I said as I cut him off.

"Whatever.. Anyway, Yuki was normal back then." He continued.

"Yuki? Normal? You're lying!!" I said as laughed to myself.

"Anyway, Sasuke was like himself now.. A bit happier though.. That's what I think, anyway." He stopped and looked thoughtful for a second.

"Well, actually, it was just like on a movie. The popular guy falls for the normal girl. Except the only change is that the girl cheats on him 3 times. She broke up with the guy, bad ending, the end!" He said as he continued to do something on his computer.

"That's it? That's the whole ''dramatic'' story?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I told you. I think it's stupid how Sasuke's still hung over it.." He replied.

"Wasn't there anything else?" I asked, not believing it.

"I don't know.. Nobody does, except for Sasuke and Yuki. Sasuke just told us the basics. He wouldn't tell us anything else." Gaara replied.

"So that's it for now..." I said as I moved to my bed.

"Yeah, and that's how Yuki became so full of herself. Dating Sasuke, the head of the school. You have the opportunity to rule over everyone." He said as he sighed and closed his computer.

"I kind of understand that.." I said as I got my computer out.

I had an email, it was from my friend from Jr. High, Jun. I read it.

_hey keiko! its jun. i just wanna tell u that im gonna be goin to ur school. kbs, but i no tht the girls and boys r split up. meh, oh wel. ill try 2 catch up with u tho. ok, seeya!_

That was it.. Jun would be going to the same school as me.. And he didn't know that I was on the guys side.

Here, let me explain, I met Jun in Jr. High. He was my first crush. So yeah.. A bit awkward.. For me, he doesn't know that I used to like him.

"Huh? Who's Jun?" Gaara said as I noticed that he had just finished reading the email.

"Friend from Jr. High." I said as I tried to act normal.

"So he's coming here, huh.." He said as he gave me a suspicious look.

I laughed awkwardly, "Yeah.."

"You used to like him, didn't you?" He said as he walked back to his bed.

"Huh?! What makes you think that?" Dammit! I was seen right through!!

"Well, you suck at acting." He said back normally.

"Boob you, Gaara..." I said as I looked back to my computer.

There was another email from Jun.

_Oh, and Kou, Hiro and Daisuke will be going 2!! ok, im off. cya!_

"Ahh, dammit!" I groaned to myself.

"Hm?" Gaara looked to me.

"The whole gang is coming." I said as I frowned.

How would that work? My friends don't get along with them. Besides Jun, we knew him from the very start.

I decided to reply.

_Are you crazy?! Bringin them here with my friends here as well! Do you know what you're about to start?!_

I had sent it. There was a reply.

_Well, we'll be on different sides of the school. so it'll be fine, keiko! now i really gotta go. ill c u then!_

Damn. Jun's still as careless as ever.

"So who's Kou, Hiro and Daisuke? Why don't your friends get along with them?" Gaara asked from behind me.

"Gaah! Gaara! Don't surprise me like that!" I said I turned to him.

"I don't care about that. Tell me, why don't your friends like these guys?" He pushed, wanting the answer.

"They just have an instant disliking for them. That's it." I said back, answering his question.

He looked bored, "That's it?"

"Well, you disappointed me with the whole Sasuke, Yuki thing.. You have bad karma, Gaara." I laughed back as I shut my computer and put it away.

"Meh, just bad luck.. For now.." He replied while rubbing his chin.

"What the hell, Gaara. Do you have different personalities??" I questioned, interested now.

"Shut up! I'm hell cool!!" He joked around.

"That's what you think." I laughed back.

He was about to say something back but Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto burst through the door, they all sat on his bed.

I felt pretty awkward sitting on my bed while the 4 'Princes' were sitting right near me. But thank God that they split the boys and girls up.

They talked about random stuff, like how fangirls were annoying, video games, normal guy stuff like that.

The next thing I knew was Sasuke and Naruto were playing 'Mercy'. These guys were so different from what they were infront of the whole school.

Sasuke won the game as Naruto handed each of them $10 sadly.

I got up to see my friends as they all looked to me, dumbfounded.

"What?! You were here this whole time?!" Sasuke looked pretty shocked.

"Thanks for finally noticing me.." I trailed off, "Wait, how long has it been?" I looked to the clock, "After 2 hours, you finally notice I'm here, invisible much." I said as I exited the door.

"Well, forget that, let's go see Aiko!" I said happily as I marched off to her room.. I got a few weird looks though...  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's it!! Please review!!


	9. Visiting And Rejecting

Chapter 9!! Please enjoy!!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Visiting and Rejecting**

Well I had reached Aikos room, I knocked.. And waited.. I knocked again.

"Wait!!" Aiko yelled, sounding irrtated.

"Must be something happening in there.." I muttered to myself.

"Gosh dammit Shino!! Move your frickin' bug if you don't want me to step on it, dammit!!" That was Aiko.

"Dammit, Sai!! Clean the room up!!" Aiko.. Again..

The door was finally starting to open, when it opened, I saw a pissed off Aiko.

"Keiko! Holy fridge am I glad to see you!!" She yelled in joy as she hugged me.

Weird.. Aiko doesn't hug... Only if she needs to..

"Look at these idiots!!" She yelled infrustration as she pulled on her hair.

I looked in the room and I saw why Aiko was going crazy.

She's a clean freak, Sais drawings are all scattered around. Shino.. He's got bugs everywhere!! That's just freakingly irritating..!!

"Uhh... Yeah.. Well.. Good luck!" I yelled as I ran off.

I could hear her yelling in the distance, "I'll get you back for this, dammit!!"

I laughed to myself, it seemed pretty mean to just leave her alone......... But it was funny....!!

When I was far enough, I started to walk. "Haah.. Who else to see?? ... Oh!! Natsuko!!" I yelled in happiness as I ran to her room.

I arrived to her door and knocked, "Natsuko! It's me, Keiko."

"You're going down, Lee!!" I heard her voice yell.

I decided to open the door and see what was going on.

"What the fuck....................?" I stated, confused at the sight infront of me.

It was Natsuko and Lee moving around the room like crazy.. Playing Mercy.. For those that don't know, Mercy is where you and someone else hold hands and squeeze each others hands, or something that's painful and then you try to make them call out 'mercy' when it hurts too much.

"That's so freakin cool!!!" I yelled happily as I ran to watch them.

"Oh! Keiko! It is so youthful to see you again!!" Lee yelled as he gave me the thumbs up.

"Shut up.. Get on with the game...!!" I replied back harshly.

"Okay!!" He yelled all fired up as he received a squeeze from Natsuko.

"Gaaahh!!! Mercy!! Mercy!!" Lee yelled out in pain.

"Now.. No more sparkly white teeth shining!!" Natsuko laughed evilly.

"That's why you guys were playing mercy...??" I asked, dumbfounded.

Natsuko was about to reply when Lee started to sob about something.

"Gai-sensei... Failed.. Against... Girl.. No longer.. Worthy.. Student..." He said as he scrunched up in a ball.

"Uh-huh.. Well, then... I shall leave you now..!!" I grinned as I ran off.

"You're leaving me with this guy?!" I heard Natsuko yell in the distance as I laughed to myself.. Second run-away!!

"Haah.. Last one is Natsumi.." I sighed as I started walking.

I reached her door and knocked a few times but no one answered so I decided to walk in myself..!!

"Hello..?" I asked around as I entered.

The shower was going and since Sasuke was hanging with Gaara and that, it would probably be Natsumi in there.

I was walking to the bathroom, which was unlocked when I heard the shower going.

I sighed inwardly.. Might as well let her change..

A minute later, I opened the door since Natsumi was quick at getting dressed.

But I guess I made a big mistake, I opened the door and saw Sasuke..

"Holy Frickin' SHIT!!!" I yelled out in surprise as I slammed the door.

"The fuck?! What the hell are you doing?!" I heard his voice yell from the bathroom.

"I thought that Natsumi would be in there!!" I yelled back, blushing, completely embarassed.

"So you would enter here and look at her naked?!?!" He sounded irritatedly embarassed.

"No, dammit!! She changes in about a minute!!" I replied back.

He kept silent for awhile, I guess he was getting changed.

But I decided to ruin the silence.

"Hey Sasuke...." I started.

"What?!" He was definitely irritated.

"I like your abs..." I grinned to myself.. I didn't even see them, might as well make him embarassed for life..!!

"Shut the fuck up, Keiko!!" He growled angrily as he opened the door and walked to his bed.

"You have more of a feminine masculininity." I stated randomly.

"That's not a word." He replied back.. Definitely anti-social.

"Yeah, I know." I said back.

"Then why say it?!" He started to sond irritated again.

"To annoy you." I said stated as if it was obvious.

"Hn." He had calmed himself down.. Damn! "Leave me alone."

"No, I'm bored. Let's talk!" I replied as I sat on his bed with him.

"Get the fuck off."

"No."

"Don't let me say it twice."

I slapped him.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"Well, you said 'Don't let me say it twice', so I figured that if I slapped you then you wouldn't say it again.."

"Haah.. Fine. For a bit. That's IT. Got it?"

"Okaylee!"  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took so long!! Preparing for a holiday! So that also means that I won't be able to update quickly..!! Sorry!! But I'll try!! Please review!!


	10. Jun and Yuki!

The 10th chapter of KBS! Please enjoy!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jun and Yuki...?!**

After a few minutes of weird silence I started talking.

"So.. Do you have any siblings?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He replied. I made an action telling him to keep talking.

He sighed, "An older brother."

"Ooh.. How much older?"

"5 years."

"I don't have any siblings. Is it nice?"

He looked to me, as if I was an idiot, "Hell no!"

"Why?"

He shrugged, "They're annoying."

"How are they annoying...? Isn't it nice to have company?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

He sighed, "I don't like talking."

"I know that, but why don't you like company?" I asked, pushing his comment aside.

"That's why! I don't like talking!"

"You're talking right now, dumbass..!" I replied back quite... Smartly..

"Fuck this! Another question." He seemed to be fed up with that part of the conversation.

"Umm... Any past girlfriends? Or present one? Or ones?" I asked, I was hoping to get on the subject of Yuki.

"Nope." He replied as he picked up a basketball that was beside his bed and started to throw and catch it.

"Really?" I asked, acting to look surprised.

"Yeah.."

"None? What so ever?"

"None."

"Are you sure? Did you suffer memory loss?"

"I said no!!" He seemed to pretty irritated.

"Well, I was just asking.. You seem to be popular with the girls.."

"Yeah, but the wrong types. They fall for my looks. It's so frickin annoying...!"

"You know.."

"What?"

"That was the longest I've ever heard you talk..!!!" I grinned at him.

"Fuck this! I'm going!" He replied, frustrated, as he threw the basketball down and walked out the door.

"Huh... So he won't tell me anything...? .... Well, that's expected..."

I lay on his bed and my foot felt something hard under his blanket.

I flipped the blanket over and saw a laptop, I'm sure that it was his.

I got up and locked the door, when I sat back down I opened his laptop.

It required a password. But it had a clue.

_'I love her very much' _I laughed to myself, who would've thought that the mighty Sasuke Uchiha had such a silly clue...!!

I typed in 'Yuki', it seemed to be pretty obvious.

But to my shock it said, _'Password incorrect' _I looked at the computer, dumbfounded.

"What...? It's not Yuki..." I muttered to myself.

"Who else could it be...??"

As a few minutes passed, I had already typed in my friends names, along with Sasukes and Shikamarus, Shikamaru himself as well.

They were all incorrect and they were all the people I knew.

So as time passed I started typing in random names and it got sillier.

"Let's try 'My mummy'..!!!" I laughed to myself.

As I entered it, it opened to his screensaver.. I blinked... Then rubbed my eyes...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! It was 'my mummy' this whole time?!?! And Sasukes password at that!!" This was unbelievable.. The oh so 'cool' Sasuke Uchiha loved his mummy very much..

"This is not the time to be laughing! Let's check his documents!!" I said dramatically as I got to it.

He had saved some of the conversation with this person called 'SaYu' I was guessing that it was Yuki. Sa for Sasuke and Yu for Yuki.

It was the usual mushy love stuff, 'Ily Sasu!' (I laughed at this terribly) 'ily 2 Yuki' I laughed at this as well, Sasuke saying I love you to a girl...?? Besides his beloved mummy!

I read the rest and it wasn't very exciting.

So I decided to go on his emails, hoping that there would be something interesting.

To my surprise, there was one from Jun.. It showed all the emails that they had sent. So it looked like a conversation in a chat room.

_Uchiha, i heard that ur dating my sis_

**U heard right**

_You beta not break her heart, or ill break u_

**Am i meant to be scared, jun?**

_Hell yeah. this is my sis were talking about here...!_

**Well, shes my girlfriend, she doesnt even know that ur her brother, because you ran away!**

_Shut up! You beta not hurt Yuki!_

**I've heard you a thousand times, jun. And its the same reply, shes my girlfriend. so back off. You were never in her life to begin with. Hell, she doesnt even know you!**

_Fuck, whatever. but i dont want to see u hurting her, got that?!_

**Whatever, just stop emailing me**

And that was the end of the email. I blinked. That was shocking..!!

Jun is Yukis brother?! But she doesn't know it?? What does that mean??

And Yuki and I are in the middle of a full on bitch brawl and... Shit! Jun would get so pissed if I hurt her or anything!! Frick!!

"Ah, shit. I'm in for it now.." I muttered to myself as I closed Sasukes computer, but not before logging off.

I didn't want to know anything else that would put me in a worst mood!

I walked out of Sasukes and Natsumis room and back to mine.

No one was there and I seriously needed to rest!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's it! Please review! Next chapter might take a while. I'm leaving for a holiday tomorrow..!! :) :) Sorry if it takes too long..!!


	11. Making Our Way To The School Board

The 11th chapter of KBS! Enjoy!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Making Our Way To The School Board**

"-ko, Keiko..!" I woke up to a voice, I looked around and saw Gaara.

"Hmm? Gaara..?" I asked drowsily as I sat up.

"School. We're going to be late." He stated.

"What? I didn't think... that we would be having school... today..." I replied back sleepily.

"We don't. We just get in our homeclass, you don't need your uniform on though." He replied.

"When do we have to go?" I asked as I began to sit up.

Gaara looked to the clock, "In 5 minutes." He replied as he turned back to face me.

I looked to him in disbelief.. "You woke me up 5 minutes before we had to go?!" I yelled at him as I ran to the bathroom to change.

"Yeah.. Pretty much."

"You-You-You..... BOOB!!" I yelled as I ran out fully changed.

He stared at me, dumbfounded. "You change really really really really really fast......"

"Forget that! Do you have food?"

"A chocolate bar... Want it?"

"Yes... Yes I do!" I replied back as I snatched it off him and ate it in one bite.

"I'm off to go see Natsumi!! Come with me! Sasuke's there!!" I ran out of the room pulling Gaara with me.

We ran a bit until we finally reached their room.

I banged the door open. "MORNING!!" I yelled loudly.

I laughed out loud, it happened again! Sasuke was in the middle of changing!

"Fucking hell!! Get out Keiko!" He yelled angrily at me while shirtless. He had his pants on.

"Oh.. So Gaara's allowed to stay and watch..? That's not very fair!"

"Both of you! Get out!" He yelled as he pushed us out the door and locked it.

We stood waiting in an awkward air.

"Sasuke... He seems pretty nice..." I stated awkwardly.

He looked to me weirdly, "You've got to be kidding."

"Yes.. Yes I am.." I replied back weirdly.

"That made no sense."

"It didn't have to!"

"Uh-huh."

"Shutup! Wait a minute... He didn't kick Natsumi out...." I stated quite slyly.

"Shut up Keiko! She's in the bathroom!" Sasuke's voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Damn... He heard..." Just as I finished that sentence, Natsumi and Sasuke came out of their dorm.

"Where do we find out which class is our homeclass?" Natsumi asked Sasuke.

"On the school board." He replied back as he turned his head and left with Gaara.

"Thanks for ditching us, losers!" I yelled to them as they walked off.

"I don't think they heard." Natsumi stated.

"Shuddup... Anyway, let's go!" I grinned as I started skipping my way to the school board.

Natsumi looked confused but skipped along.

"Shikamaru!!!" I yelled happily as I linked my arms with his and made him skip with Natsumi and me, except he wasn't skipping... He was power walking.

"And how are you, my replacement batman?" I asked him.

"I'm confused of why we're skipping... Well, you and Natsumi..." He said as he tried to cover his face from all the guys laughing at him.

"Because it's a glorious day!!" Natsumi shouted, feeling the adrenaline from the skipping...!!!

"Yeah... I don't think I'm feeling it..." Shikamaru replied while slowing down.

"Maybe we should stop now..." I said to Natsumi as we both started walking normally and stopped linking arms.

"Hey!" Aiko yelled out to us. She was with Natsuko.

"Aiko! You have just missed our glorious skipping session!!" I yelled back.

"Whaaaaaat?! I have missed a youthful glorious skipping session?!?!" Lee shouted as he appeared out of nowhere in lightning speed.

"Yes.. Yes you have." Natsuko replied to him while smirking, knowing his reaction.

"Nooooooo....!!" He sank to the ground holding his knees.

"Yeah, that's right!" Natsuko was rubbing it in his face. Looks like the guy really annoyed her.

"Shikamaru!" That was Chouji. He was with Shino and Sai.

"Haah, damn... Shino and Sai.......!!! Gaaah!!" Aiko whispered frustratingly to us. Shikamaru heard and chuckled.

"Have you ever stayed in the room with them?! No!" Aiko was pulling at her hair but later stopped.

"Actually, I have. You get used to it." Shikamaru replied.

"You can get used to it?!" Aiko was not believing what she was hearing.

"Let's go!" I shouted, ignoring everything that was happening.

They all turned to me, confused. "Where?" They all asked.

"To the school board!!" I grinned and walked off.

I could tell that they all shrugged and just followed.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11 is finished! Sorry it took so long! I'm on holiday!! Wooo!! I'll probably get Chapter 12 up in a shorter time!!


	12. Genius Class

Chapter 12 is here! Enjoy!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Genius Class**

We arrived at the school board and pushed through the crowd of idiots to see which home class we were in.

I had finally arrived to the front, let's see...... I'd be in the 2nd year... G Class!! What..? G? Meh, I better head there!

I followed the instructions that some guys gave me and I safely made it to my class.

I opened the doors to see that I was the first one there, so I sat at a seat in the back.

I waited a few more minutes and finally the door opened!

"Natsuko! You're in my class!" I grinned to her.

She grinned back, "Thank God it's not Lee!"

I laughed, "Annoyed lately?"

"YES!" She jokingly pulled on her hair.

I was about to say something but I got cut off.

_Everyone please make your way to your class now_

It was the schools PA system.

And after that, the door opened and I could hear different voices.

The first face I saw was Gaara, he saw me and waved quickly.

I soon found out why, he was with Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke.

By seeing me, Sasuke's face immediately became irritated. I grinned and waved, but he turned away from me.......... How oh so mean........!!

I was about to call him a boob but I then saw Shikamaru enter through the door.

"SHIKAMARU!!!!!!" I yelled happily as he saw me.

He sighed and walked over, "When will I ever get away from you?"

"Never!!!!!!" I laughed evilly after that and everyone stared at me.

"W-What? I'm normal, dammit!" I stated quite.... falsely.

"Why are you here, anyways?" Kiba asked me.

I turned to him, "Me?"

"Yes, you!" He replied as if it was obvious.

"Well, I don't know.. I just looked at which class I was in and went..." I replied back to his question.

"So you seriously don't know what class this is?" Naruto asked, disbelievingly.

"I saw on the school board, that this is G does that stand for?" Natsuko asked.

"It's stands for Genius Class." Gaara then said.

"Genius? As in Genius GENIUS?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes." Sasuke then replied.

I giggled childishly, "I'm a genius!!" I grinned and looked around at everyone.

"You stupid stupid idiot." Sasuke stated.

"Shuddup....!!" I replied back to him.

"How'd you even get in this class?!" Naruto wasn't believing it. (Haha.. Believe it! But not today!! Sorry... I found it funny...!)

"Because she's my student." Natsuko stated. They looked to her confused.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, confused as well.

Natsuko sighed, "She was failing badly. Her grades were awful. She needed a bit of tutoring, but turned out that she was really good at learning. She just didn't like listening to the boring teachers voices. Well, that's what she said." Natsuko finished explaining.

"Wait... Does that make you the ultimate nerd? Being able to teach someone like KEIKO?" Naruto asked.

"I'm surprised you got in this class, idiot." Natsuko replied before laying her head on the table.

"So that means that all of you guys are genius' as well?" I questioned.

They nodded their heads.

I looked around. Sasuke-Didn't seem to be quite the genius. Gaara-Seeing as he couldn't even block an email.. Didn't seem to be a genius. Naruto-No way! Kiba-No way! Shikamaru-Yeah, he seemed to be a genius. So this was the Genius Class... Along with Natsuko and I...!

Well, this would be lovely. And just as that sentence ended in my head the door opened.

"Good morning class." It was Kakashi.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I yelled dramatically.

Everyone looked to me weirdly.

"What? Was it not the time to have a dramatic ending...?"

"No, no it wasn't." Gaara finally spoke up...!!

"Anyway... I'll be your homeclass teacher... Hatake Kakashi. But you can call me Kakashi-sensei!" He said to the class.

"That... Is really scaring me." I whispered to Natsuko.

She chuckled, "It's devastating."

"I didn't think that you'd be the genius type, Keiko." Kakashi stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, let's get this over and done with so that I can have my brunch!!" I grinned.

"You didn't have breakfast?" Natsuko asked.

"Nope. Because SOMEONE woke me up 5 minutes before we had to go!!" I replied as I glared at Gaara jokingly.

He just chuckled and started listening to his ipod.

And I could just hear Kakashi-sensei.

"Haah... What am I going to do with this class?"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That was Chapter 12! Please review!


	13. Planning The Cafe

Chapter 13 is here!! Enjoy!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Planning The Cafe**

Well, after that, Kakashi-sensei sat right down and started reading a..... perveted book..............................?!

"Shikamaru... Is he reading a perv book...?!" I whispered.

"Yes... Yes I am..." Kakashi replied to me infront of the class.

"Uhm.... Aren't you meant to be doing something else...?" I asked, getting scared of him.

"No, this is just fine." He said. "I'll be going to the teachers lounge. Look after yourselves." And he was gone.

"He's a really bad teacher." Natsuko stated after he left and was out of sight.

"No shit." Naruto said after.

"Well, then. We should fix this." Natsuko stated as she stood up and walked to his desk.

She rummaged through his stuff and I heard her muttering, "Stupid perveted books."

I laughed at that and went up to help her. "It's right here, you idiot." I said to her as I had found the role. I was guessing that she was looking for it.

"Well.... Shut up!" She replied as stood up and took the role and a pencil off his desk. She then opened the role book, "This isn't even in alphabetical order! Haah.. Whatever..."

"Gaara.... Subaku Gaara... GAARA!!" Natsuko yelled after not getting a reply for a few seconds.

"Huh? What?" He questioned, confused as he took off his earphones.

"Subaku Gaara is here." She said as she checked off his name.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yeah."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yep!"

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Yes!"

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Yeah.."

"Katsumi Keiko."

"Natsuko!! I'm here!!"

"And me. We're all here."

"So right now, we need to plan what we're going to do for the school's new year festival." Sasuke then said.

"The school's new year festival?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it takes place every year. Each class prepares a .... yeah..." Kiba then energetically said but then ended.

"Well then.. what shall we do? We could use our advantage of Keiko and Natsuko, seeing as they're girls." Gaara then said.

"Maybe a cafe.. Something that displays them well." Naruto added.

I looked at them, dumbfounded. I thought that they were a bunch of idiots, but now I can see why they're at the top of the boys side.

"I think that a cafe would be best." Shikamaru stated. "I don't mean to sound weird here, but alot of guys in this school like girls in cute outfits."

"That's just disgusting." I stated, "But the cafe sounds the best. But the thing is.. How do we get the costumes?"

Sasuke sighed, "Dare I say it, my brother has a friend who's good with this stuff."

"Okay then. We'll have to visit your brother." Natsuko then said.

"What type of outfits though?" I asked.

"Make it kind of like a maid outfit." Naruto then stated.

"Isn't that a bit weird?" I questioned. I mean, a MAID outfit??

"Well, guys like it... Right?" Naruto looked around and the guys were nodding, though they looked kind of ashamed.

"You perveted bunch of boys." I said to them.

"Why are we doing this anyway? As in, why are we doing our best?" Natsuko questioned.

"Because everyone votes on which class' was the best. Whoever get's the best will get back all the money they spent to get their activity set up." Shikamaru explained.

"Ohhhh, I see..." I replied.

"Yeah, and for a cafe, you spend alot of money so we have to do our best." Gaara then said.

"Yeah, you have to be cute! CUTE!!" Kiba added.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Natsuko replied.

"Wait, what are we going to name the cafe?" Shikamaru asked.

"Maid cafe?" Kiba suggested.

"That's too original." Natsuko stated.

"Uhm... How about Cafe Paradise?" Naruto suggested, "It has nothing to do with maids but it isn't all about the girls."

"Yeah! That's a great name! And anyway, us guys are all good at cooking!" Kiba said as he pointed to Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto and himself.

"I'll manage the money." Shikamaru stated.

"Ok then! Our cafe is planned! We just need some other stuff and we'll be done! Plus the setting up!" I grinned happily. This was going great!!

_You are now free to go back to your dorms_

The PA system was heard throughout the school.

"Ok! Then we'll talk more about this tomorrow!" I grinned and went out the door.

"Are we allowed off school grounds?" I heard Natsuko ask.

"We haven't been told if we aren't or are." Sasuke replied.

"You should go ask Kakashi." Gaara added.

"Hmm.. Ok, thanks anyway." Natsuko replied.

We then went to go find Kakashi.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That was Chapter 13! Please review!!


	14. The Life Scarring Picture Book

Chapter 14!! Enjoy!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Life Scarring Picture Book**

Natsuko and I were then looking around to find Kakashi.

"Do we have to go see Kakashi? He scares me...." I stated as we looked through the windows of different classes.

"Well, I just want to get out of this school with all these idiots. Only some of them are decent." Natsuko then replied.

"I guess that's a good idea... Let's see... If I was Kakashi, where would I be? ..... Ew! I don't want to picture myself as him!" I said.

Natsuko laughed, "Somewhere peaceful... To read perveted books... Ewww...!" Natsuko shuddered at the thought of the books.

"Outside!" I grinned as we walked out.

We saw guys playing footy and failing miserably. We then saw Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto and Kiba on the basketball shooting some hoops and dare I say it... They looked cool...!

"Have you seen Kakashi out here?" I asked Sasuke as he got a drink.

"You still haven't found him?" He asked back.

"Nope... Nice shooting Uchiha. I thought your abs were all for show." I grinned cheekily.

He then became irritated, "Go ask Gaara you moron." He then walked away.

"Boob!" I yelled at him though he ignored me.

"Gaara my roomy!" I ran on the court totally disturbing their shooting.

"What?"

"Have you seen Kakashi anywhere?"

"Yeah, he was walking around there somewhere before." He replied as he pointed near a bunch of trees.

"Why thank you!" I then ran off with Natsuko.

"Gaara said that he saw Kakashi around there before." I said to her as I pointed to where he had.

We walked a bit until we finally found him under a tree, reading his perveted book...

"Ew... You're still reading that?" Natsuko asked in disbelief.

"No, it's the picturebook version." He replied.

"The picturebook version?" I asked, confused.

All of a sudden, a big gust of wind came and he dropped the book, "Oops." He stated.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! GET IT AWAY!!! MY EYES!!!! MY PRECIOUS VIRGIN EYES!!!" I yelled in absolute shock.

"OH MY HOLY FISH PASTE!!!!!! GAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Natsuko yelled with me.

He then picked it up. "Did you see it?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ''DID WE SEE IT?!?!'' WE SAW THE WHOLE FUCKING 2 PAGES!!!" I yelled at him while Natsuko was on the ground shivering muttering that not only her eyes, but her life was scarred.

"Well, that was pretty stupid of you to look." He then replied to us.

"WHAT?!?!?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DROPPED THE FUDGIN BOOK!!!" I screamed while pulling my hair.

"What happened?!" I heard Kiba's voice yell out.

Natsuko stood up slowly and walked towards him slowly, "I have just been scarred for life." She then started to fall but Naruto caught her.

"What the freak happened?" Naruto then asked Kakashi.

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?!" I yelled at them.

"Well, that's why we asked." Gaara replied.

I walked over to Kakashi and took his book.

"Hey, I was reading that!" He tried to reach for it but I held it up to the four 'Princes' infront of me

"''THIS'' IS WHAT HAPPENED!!!" I yelled to them.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" They all yelled as they covered their eyes.

"That's what I thought!!!" I said as I threw the book back to Kakashi as I had calmed down a bit.

"This is a rare series that is hard to find... And you threw it?!" Kakashi asked in disbelief as he held it.

"That is unholy..." Kiba stated, looking sick, along with the other three.

"Why in HELL did you have to show it?!" Sasuke asked, looking irritatedly sick.

"Because it would be... Awkward if I had to explain it." I replied.

"Don't ever do something like that again." He replied as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh! But did you see the guys abs? Yours are better." I grinned cheekily to him.

"You idiot." He said as he ignored me.

"Oh! Kakshi-sensei, you old perveted man, are we allowed out of school grounds?" Natsuko asked him as she was still in Narutos arms.

"Yes, I've talked about it with Tsunade and Jiraiya already." He replied.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Naruto grinned happily as he let go of Natsuko as she fell.

"Naruto! You bastard!" She yelled to him.

He grinned back, "Why thank you!"

"That gay-" She started but got cut off by me.

"Boob!" I grinned happily.

"Well, anyways, let's get away from this perv and go find Natsumi and Aiko.

"They'll probably be in Natsumi's dorm." I guessed.

"Yeah, so let's go there!" Natsuko grinned as we ran there.

We banged the door open and grinned, "Let's go!"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That was Chapter 14! Please review!!


	15. The Crush

Chapter 15 is here! Sadly, holiday time has ended! Back to work! (On my fic... That is) And enjoy!! Sorry for the short update that took a long time! Everything's going CRAZY right now!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Crush**

"Ugh. Keiko." Sasuke muttered, looking greatful that he had just put his shirt on.

"Natsumi and Aiko aren't in here?" I asked him as I looked around.

"Oh yeah, they're right over there. But for some odd reason, we can't see them. NO! They are not in here. Are you blind or something?!" He replied back to me cruelly.

"Well, why do you put it as if she ISN'T blind, but what if she is?" Natsuko added, trying to help.

"Yeah. Keep dreaming that you're beating me in this argument. I'm going." He walked out the door.

"Well... That was mean." I stated. "...To Aiko's dorm!!!"

We ran over to Aiko's dorm and banged the door open. "Let's go!" We yelled.

Sai and Shino were there instead.

"No Aiko or Natsumi?" Natsuko asked.

"No, and no bug. You made it fly off." Shino looked irritated.

"Chill Shino, my bugman. There's alot of other bugs out there. You just gotta find the right one!" I grinned and patted his back, thus making his other bug fly off.

"Go ask Sai whatever you want. Not me." He stopped listening and we walked over to Sai.

"Do you know where Aiko and Natsumi are?" I asked him as I looked at his painting.

It was really good! It was the sky, with the clouds and the sun.

"Ooh, nice drawing!" Natsuko complimented him.

"Why thank you. I haven't seen them anywhere nor do I know where they are." He replied to my question.

"Ok... Well then... Sai. Shino." I looked to them and gave them a nod, they nodded back in return.

I slammed the door too hard, "Dammit." I heard Shino say just loud enough for me to hear.

I chuckled evilly.

"We should just look around for them." Natsuko said. I nodded in agreement.

We looked everywhere but we didn't spot them.

"I'll send them a text." I said to Natsuko.

She looked at me in disbelief. "You should've done that from the start!!!"

"Well, what about you?" I replied.

"I have no load on my phone. Just text." She replied.

I sent them a text and a few minutes of waiting had passed when I got a reply.

_We're hangin out. off school grounds. sorry we didnt tell u! we'd figured tht you already went somewhere. sorry. just go out now. we prob wont meet up though. well, have fun, cya!  
_

"They... They left without us...!!" I exclaimed as I showed Natsuko the message.

"Haaah?! You're saying that we... Spent all that time looking for them for nothing...?" Natsuko sank to the ground, I joined her.

"Well, it doesn't matter! We should be out there now! Having fun! And watching hot guys!" I exclaimed as I got up.

Natsuko looked to me weirdly, "Watching hot guys...?"

I glared jokingly, "Shuddup..."

"Well then! Let us go!!" Natsuko and I then caught a bus to the mall.

"Whoa! Check it out!" I said as I pointed.

Natsuko looked, "What?"

"Ice-creeeaaamm!!!" I sang as I skipped off to get some.

"You have problems!" Natsuko called after me.

I gave her a face and bought 2 ice-creams.

"Here, I got you one!" I grinned to her.

"Thanks." She replied as we started eating them.

"Hey... Is that... Could it be... SASUKE!!" I yelled.

I then saw him turn his head and see me so I waved.

He was with Naruto, who waved awkwardly.

I looked over to Natsuko, who seemed to be looking away.

"Natsuko! What's wrong?" I asked her.

"N-Nothing...!" She replied while blushing.

"Oh My Goalies...! You like Sasuke?!" I whispered to her.

She gave me a look of shock, "No! Naruto!" She blurted out quietly.

I smiled cheekily, "Woo! Crush alert!"

"DON'T tell him. Or you'll find yourself in some deep shit." She said seriously.

"Don't worry, I won't. As long as you don't tell Sasuke." I replied.

"You like Sasuke?!" She then questioned.

"Nope. I just wanted to give you an idea of how I felt when you said something like that." I replied, "Come on! We'll go over and talk to them now!" I exclaimed as I pulled her towards them with me.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15 is done! Please review!!


	16. Skaterz!

Chapter 16 is here!! Enjoy!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Skaterz!**

"Sasuke! My friend! What's up?" I asked him as Natsuko was trying to pull away from me.

"Since when was I your friend?" He replied as he and Naruto kept walking.

"Since now. And you better act like it." I replied while grinning falsely.

"Uchiha Sasuke does not get told what to do by a girl." He then replied.

"Pride doesn't matter right now. To Skaterz!!" I replied while pulling all three with me.

It seems like Naruto started pulling Sasuke when he learnt that I wanted to go on Skaterz!

(Skaterz was this ride that I went on in a mall once. It was really fun and I couldn't stop laughing!)

We bought the tickets and went on the ride. Everyone was staring at us.

I laughed excitedly. Sasuke, who was next to me, looked to me weirdly.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him.

"A weird freak." He replied while he kept looking at me.

"Hey, that was pretty mean to call that little guy a weird freak." I said as I looked behind me and saw a little boy who was looking at us as well.

Sasuke hit his face and sighed.

I shrugged and looked over to Natsuko, she looked nervous while sitting next to Naruto.

"Hey... Those two look like a good couple!" I whispered to Sasuke.

He looked over to them as well, he then shrugged. "They look alright."

"Alright...? Why alright?" I asked.

"I dunno. They don't look as if they suit each other." He then replied.

I was about to reply but the ride started and instead a laugh came out.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Sasuke asked, looking as if he hadn't even noticed the ride had started.

"It's fun!!" I replied as I kept laughing.

I looked to Natsuko who looked kind of sick... Wait a minute...

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" Sasuke asked, assuming that it was directed to him.

Natsuko wasn't nervous because she was sitting next to Naruto... But because she was bad with all sorts of rides!!

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!" I then exclaimed as I turned to Sasuke.

"Say that one more time." He glared.

"Shit!" I then said as Natsuko was looking worst.

"Okay. We're off this ride." Sasuke said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and then mine.

"Help me! This mad man is going to kill me!!" I yelled out as he made me stand up.

The guy controlling the ride saw this and quickly turned it off.

It took a while for me to realise that.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "You can stop yelling now."

"I'm going to die!! He's going to throw me off the ride!!" I continued yelling.

"What a cruel young man..." I heard someone whisper.

Sasuke looked around while trying to make me shut up.

"Ugh... I don't feel so good, Keiko..." I heard Natsuko beside me.

I stopped yelling and looked to her, then realised what had happened.

I looked to Sasuke and gave him a nod, "Good job."

I then walked off with Natsuko to the toilet, leaving Sasuke and Naruto confused.

"I really thought that I was going to be sick right next to Naruto..." Natsuko said as she came out of the toilet looking much better.

"I'm really sorry... I forgot..." I apologised to her.

She sighed, "You were just trying to help."

"So... Natsuko... How did you get to like Naruto...?" I asked her while smiling cheekily.

"W-What...?! Not n-now! " She stuttered as she ran out after washing her hands.

"They grow up so fast..." I stated as I walked out after her.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked her as I caught up.

"I need to get some clothes." Natsuko replied as we entered a clothes shop.

"Whoa... Natsuko... Look...!" I said to her as we both looked at a dress.

"I don't like dresses but that is just so... COOL!!" I then exclaimed as I walked up to it and grabbed it.

I was about to walk away with it until someone came and grabbed it from me, though I held on.

"I got this first." I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around and saw Yuki, "Blind idiot! I was holding onto it THEN you grabbed it... And I'm STILL holding it."

"Well, give it. I'm the boss of you." She replied while glaring at me.

"Boss? How are you the boss of me?" I replied, glaring back as well.

"Because I'm more popular than a loser like yo-" She got cut off by a voice calling me.

"Hey! Keiko! Long time no see......" He stopped as he saw Yuki.

"Jun... Hey." I replied, hoping that he wouldn't get mad.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Well, I had this dress first and then she came and took it... And she hit me as well...!" Yuki then lied while looking sad and hurt.

"What? That didn't happen... Jun... That REALLY didn't happen." I said to him.

He looked between us and thought for a while. He then did something unexpected.

"You guys work it out. I have nothing to do with this." He walked off to his friends.

I waved to them and they waved back.

"Are they your friends?" She asked.

I looked to her, "Yes." I replied, hoping that we weren't being mean.

She laughed, "You don't have any friends, loser."

I gasped, "Oh my gosh... Just like you...!"

She laughed falsely, "Very funny."

I gasped, "Oh my gosh... Just like your face...!"

"No, we've already stopped." She then said, getting annoyed.

"And your growing ugliness hasn't." I then replied knowing that she would get really and very mad at me.

"That is it!" She exclaimed as she jumped me.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!


	17. Definitely Not Jealousy!

Chapter 17 is here!! Hope you enjoy it!!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Definitely Not Jealousy!**

It was so unexpected. Yuki... THE BITCH... Jumped me and started pulling my hair...!!

"You stupid fag!!" She yelled as the dress was now no where in sight as we kept fighting.

"You're the fag!" I yelled back as I pushed her off and stood up.

I then grabbed her hair and threw her into a rack of clothing.

"Yeah! Check out that chick!" I heard a guy cheer for me.

I smirked and walked towards Yuki. Yeah. I'm an idiot but I can be evil.

"Yuki... You have messed with the wrong person..." As I neared, someone grabbed me.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing to her?! Keiko!" It sounded familiar, but not like Juns voice.

I turned around to see Sasuke.

"Oh... Shit..." I stated.

"What..?! You're still going on about that shit?!" He seemed to be pretty mad.

"Hey... What the hell is going on here?" I heard another familiar voice ask.

I turned and saw Shikamaru, "Ah. Shikamaru..."

"Keiko! What just happened?!" Juns voice asked as he neared.

I then turned to see him jogging over.

"Hey, Keiko! Are you alright? I saw everything!!" Natsuko called as she ran over to me.

"Keiko! That bitch jumped you and all you did was throw her to a rack?! Dude! You're a frickin blackbelt!!" Aiko exclaimed as she and Natsumi came over running to me.

"Keiko! That girl made an unyouthfull choice by jumping you!!" I then heard another familiar voice.

I turned to see Lee running over and pointing to Yuki.

"What?! That wild bitch jumped ME!" Yuki exclaimed while pointing to me.

"What?! It's so obvious that you're the one that jumped me! Not me jumping you!" I complained back.

She gasped, "You're just jealous cause I'm so popular!!"

"Ew. Popularity stinks. Like you. Oh! And Uchiha over here." I replied back as I pointed to Sasuke.

He looked irritated, "Why don't you shut up, Keiko?!"

"Me?! Shut up?! You've gotta be kidding, Uchiha!!" I exclaimed back.

"Says the one who's been calling me shit all day!" He then replied angrily.

"What?! When was I calling you shit?!" I asked, confused and irritated.

"Oh I don't know... Maybe... THE WHOLE DAY!!" He then yelled.

"So you wanna go now?!" I asked.

"Yeah. And you're going to lose." He then replied while glaring.

"Hey guys. You don't have to be so-"

"SHUT UP JUN!" We both yelled at him as he tried to stop our fighting.

"You're such a boy, Keiko. Not girly at all." Sasuke then stated.

"You're such a girl, Sasuke. Not boyish at all." I then replied back.

"Could you guys just cut it out?!" Aiko then asked angrily.

"SHUT UP AI-"

"YOU SHUT UP!!" She yelled us and cut us off.

"Now. You're both going to stop and walk out of this shop like nothing ever happened. Got that?" She asked while smiling falsely.

"Ahaha........ Sasuke! Fancy meeting you here! You silly BASTARD!" I then exclaimed while smiling falsely to him.

"I just thought the same thing........... Especially the BASTARD part." He replied.

"Well then. I'll KILL you in the dorms." I then said to him.

He nodded, "Likewise."

And we were both off, out of the shop as we left the others there.

We reached the dorms and separated to our own dorms.

"Damn that Sasuke... Being such an idiot... Standing up for Yuki instead of me..." I then stated.

I blinked a few times... "What the hell did I just say...?!"

Sasuke is the enemy! THE ENEMY!

"This is definitely not jealousy... Definitely not... WHAT THE HELL?! JEALOUSY?! You've gotta be kidding...." I then stated.

"No way would I be jealous of Yuki... And because of Sasuke!"

"Sasuke's messed my mind up... I'm going to have a nap." I then stated before getting in bed and dozing off.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's it! Please review! This chapter might've been a bit shorter... Sorry!!


	18. Deal

Chapter 18 is here! Enjoy!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Deal**

"-ko... Keiko..." I heard a voice waking me up.

I looked up and saw Gaara, "Oh, Gaara. Hey, what's up?" I asked him resting my head in a more comfortable position on the pillow.

"We've got school today is what's up." He replied while he kept shaking me, trying to get me sitting up.

I huffed, "Gaara. I won't be getting any sleep if you keep shaking me." I replied getting irritated.

He sighed, "That's the whole point!"

"What...? Forget it! Just tell the teacher that... Maybe... Ah! A cow punched me!" I then said.

He gave me a weird look, "What the hell...?"

"A very mean cow... With a hairstyle reminding you of a chicken... That punched me with his ugly glare..." I then replied.

Gaara then sighed, "So Sasuke's a cow?" He asked, amused.

I nodded, "A very very VE-RY evil cow."

"You sound kind of drunk." He then stated randomly.

"And Sasuke's a cow! You don't see me complaining!" I then said back.

"You, uh, just complained." Was his reply.

I blinked and found that he was right... "Damn you, Gaara..."

"Well anyway, hurry up and get out of bed. Or I'll be forced to send the cow to get you out of bed." He then stated before leaving.

I imagined the cow coming up to get me out of bed and shivered, "Wow, that is scary..."

I then got up and got ready then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said loud enough for the person to hear.

The door opened and Sasuke came in. I blinked a few times.

"Oh God! Gaara wasn't lying! Fish sticks! It's the cow!" I yelled while pointing.

"Shut up Keiko. Where's Gaara?" He asked while glaring.

I blinked. He sure seemed peeved. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the duck."

He gave me a weird look while still maintaining his irritated one.

"You don't get it...? You know... Your hair... It's a duck... And... Oh forget it!" I exclaimed as he was looking to me confused and freaked out.

"Where's. Gaara?" He asked now.

"No but really, you woke up on the-"

"Where the fuck is he?" He then asked.

"Is this about Yuki? Your ex-girlfriend?"

"I said, Where the hell is... What did you just say?" He asked, glaring holes through the wall behind me.

I dived dramatically onto my bed, "NO!"

"What. In. The. Hell. Did. You. Ask?" He then said, irritated as he glared.

"So this IS about Yuki, your ex-girlfriend!" I exclaimed while smirking up at him as he looked taken aback.

"That's what I thought, Uchiha."

He growled, "I'm going."

"Ah! But really Sasuke, what happened with you and Yuki?" I questioned as I threw a sock at him to stop him from leaving.

"That's none of your business."

"It is!" I objected.

"How?" He asked while turning.

"Because I'm jealous!" I paused... Oh shit.

He looked to me confused, "What? Jealous about what?"

"Uh... You and Yuki...! Your uhh... Popularity!" I exclaimed, coming up with whatever first came into my head.

"I thought you didn't care about popularity?" He then asked.

"Well... Uh... There's someone I like!" I then said, regretting it. Though it was the only thing I could come up with.

"So?" He then asked.

"I'm jealous... Because... You and Yuki... Seem so popular... That you... Cangetanyone." I said slowly but then quickly, regretting it deeply.

Sasuke smirked, "What was that?"

"You and Yuki... Can get anyone...!" I then said slow enough.

"Are you saying that I can get you? Am I the one you like?" He smirked.

I looked up to him, "Hell no."

He then looked irritated, "Fine. We'll make a deal. I'll help you with popularity and you leave me alone."

I nodded, "Deal."

We then shook hands and he walked out.

"Shit. What did I just do...?"

"Hey Keiko!" I then heard Aiko's voice.

I looked to the door as she burst in, "Oh... Aiko... Morning."

"Get ready! You've got 15 minutes! We'll be late! We'll get punished!" She then screamed.

I blinked, a few times, "Punished?" I asked. Aiko usually wasn't afraid of punishments.

"It is so much worst than you think you think it could be! Hurry!" She attempted to throw the TV at me.

"Gaah! I'm getting up! I'M GETTING UP!" I yelled as I got ready.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's it! Please review!


	19. Aoi Kyouya

Chapter 19! Enjoy!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aoi Kyouya**

I got ready as quick as I could and we ran to where the boys side was meeting. It would seem that we had a school meeting first.

My friends and I took a deep breath, then opened the doors.

"Yeah! It's the girls!" A guy called.

Everyone turned to us and were talking about random stuff.

"Looks like there's nothing to be nervous about." Natsumi whispered quietly.

I cleared my throat and they looked towards me.

"Anything wrong?" Aiko asked.

I looked to them, looking to me as we walked slowly to find a seat.

"I, uh, got into a mess... I'll tell you guys about it later." I then replied.

"Oh! Look! There's a free seat!" Natsuko then exclaimed while pointing.

We sat and chatted about some stuff, then the meeting began.

"Well, I hope that you had a good time experiencing a bit of KBS! Well, if you're new!" Tsunade came in.

"Shouldn't you be at the girls side?" A guy called out.

"Well... I've decided to have joint lessons with the two sides... Girls!" Tsunade then called loudly.

I turned around to face the doors, pissed.

"So I'll have to spend the whole day with that bitch?" I asked myself furiously.

"Shit. That's going to be so stupid! Why'd they do this anyway?" Aiko complained with me after overhearing what I had said.

As I had dreaded, Yuki came through the doors first. I groaned, "Just my luck!"

As she walked down, she stopped by my seat.

"Keiko. About that little hassle... I'm going to crush you." She then said loud enough for only her friends to hear.

I gasped, "What hassle? Wasn't it a man jump? By you?"

She gritted her teeth, "You're calling me a man?"

"Well, your on the boys side of the school." I then stated.

"Then you're a man too!" She then exclaimed back.

I shrugged, "Whatever."

"Is there a problem here?" I then heard Gaaras voice ask.

We both turned and saw Gaara.

"Oh! Gaara! Yes, there's a major problem here! It's Keiko!" Yuki then said, loud enough for the whole school to hear.

Everyone laughed at this. I then glared at her, about to reply.

"Hey. I don't think Keiko's at fault." Shikamaru then said, his friends nodding in agreement.

"Please don't cause trouble for others, Yuki. I know Keiko. She's my room mate." Gaara then said.

Most of the girls gasped and started glaring at me.

"Hmph. Well, just so you know... Uhh... Keiko is a serious... Uhh... Idiot!" Yuki then said before walking again.

I gasped, "What a butt...!" I then exclaimed, "and I'm actually pretty smart!" I then replied, glaring.

She then turned to me, "Then what's 2+2?"

I laughed, "Just 2+2?"

"What? Too hard?" She was smirking while looking victorious.

"It's 4." I then stated.

"Mei, check it." Yuki then said to her friend.

Her friend nodded, took out a calculator and started typing. After a second she looked up confused, "Which one's plus again...?" She gave an apologetic look.

"It's the line." Yuki then replied.

"Uhh... I believe it's the one with two lines. Crossed over." I then said, interrupting them.

"Are you saying that I'm wrong?" She questioned while glaring.

"She's right." Kiba stated.

His friends nodded with him, the whole school agreed. Some girls as well.

"Even I know that!" A delinquent guy laughed.

"Well whatever! Tsunade! I don't want to spend a day with these idiots!" She stated to Tsunade.

"Correction. You're the idiot!" A guy called out.

She glared around where the voice came from.

"Ever since that bitch came to school she's been messing everything up!" Yuki shrieked.

"Wha? How?" I replied back.

"You're all idiots!" She cried while running out.

I scoffed, "Definitely fake tears."

Everyone nodded while her friends ran after her.

"Well anyway, the girls side will still be attending lessons with the boys." Tsunade then said while interrupting the situation.

"Is everyone alright with that?" She then asked.

Everyone nodded and walked out. "Hey! I'm not done yet!"

Everyone sat back down and kept listening.

"I'd like to welcome a new student. Aoi Kyouya." Tsunade then motioned for someone to come out.

The guy came out and looked very familiar... And ridiculously cool. All the girls started squealing.

"I'm Aoi Kyouya. Ah, Keiko. Long time no see." He waved a small hello.

I looked at him for a minute... And then it all came back to me.

"Ah! Kyou!" I pointed to him.

"You remember me." He smiled an obviously fake smile. Though nobody but me could tell. Kyou doesn't smile. Though he has a few times. Very rarely. VERY rarely. But besides that... Kyou DOESN'T smile.

"Well then, I hope that you will all welcome him!" Tsuande smiled, "you can all go now!" She stepped off the stage as I kept staring at Kyou dumbfounded.

"You know him, Keiko?" Natsumi questioned.

"Yeah!" I replied. Natsumi, Natsuko and Aiko didn't know him. "He was my best friend in child care!" I exclaimed, "We also bumped into each other! When you guys weren't with me."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's it! Please review! And hopefully the next chapter will come out quicker!


	20. A Bunch Of Troublesome Kids

Chapter 20! Enjoy!  
_

**A Bunch Of Troublesome Kids**

"Keiko. How have you been?" Kyou asked as he came up to me and my friends.

"He looks so cool!" Aiko whispered.

I laughed, "I guess."

"Not too bad. Though there's this girls that keeps annoying me." I replied.

"Who is she? I'll kill her." He then said seriously.

I could feel my friends getting scared behind me.

Kyou was like my big brother... Like a mother hen! ... Ok... That was uncalled for... Anyway! Back to the story!

I grinned and messed up his hair, "Idiot. Don't really kill her!"

" 'K, just tell me if she annoys you again." He then said happily.

"Keiko. I don't think he's very happy!" Natsumi whispered to me.

"No, he's happy. Right, Kyou?" I asked him.

He nodded back happily. But I guess my friends couldn't tell. In the past, I had learned to read even the smallest change of emotion on Kyou's face.

"Who are those girls, Keiko?" He then asked curiously.

"Oh yeah! You haven't met them yet! They've helped me a lot in the past! This is Natsumi, Natsuko and Aiko." I said to him as I introduced them.

"Thank you for looking after Keiko." He then said.

"Naww, how cute. He's attached to you!" Aiko then said to me.

"Huh? Yeah! We're best friends!" I grinned.

"Hey, get to class." Sasuke's voice then told us.

"Oh, Kyou. That's Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Gaara. Gaara's my room mate." I then pointed to each of them.

He nodded, " 'K."

"Hey, we'll show the new kid around." Naruto grinned.

"No way! Kyou's way too innocent to hang around you guys!" I exclaimed.

"How's he too innocent? The guy looks like a real player!" Kiba grinned, "And hell cool! Like one of us!"

I looked to Kyou, who looked sad at the fact of being called a player.

"Hey! Kyou is not a 'player'!" I replied, getting angry.

"Doesn't matter! He looks like one!" Naruto then said.

"So he should hang with us, not you." Sasuke added after.

"Don't worry Kyou, these guys are natural bastards." I then informed him.

He looked to me and back to them with amusement. " 'K."

"Hey, Keiko. What class do you have now?" I then heard Shikamaru's voice behind me.

He was standing beside me. "Oh, I left my schedule in my room." I then replied casually.

He cleared his throat, "That's a bad thing."

I shrugged, "Meh... Oh! Shikamaru, this is Kyou. Kyou, this is Shikamaru."

"Hey." Shikamaru then said to Kyou.

Kyou looked to him, "Hey."

"He doesn't look very happy..." Shikamaru then whispered to me.

"Don't worry, he's happy. He's usually misunderstood because of his expressions." I then said to Shikamaru.

He nodded in understanding.

"So new kid, are you going to hang with us? Or Keiko? We're much cooler." Kiba then asked.

Kyou looked to them, "With Keiko. You guys look lame and Keiko's my best friend."

I laughed, "Kyou also has good sense!"

"Shut up Keiko." Sasuke then said.

I heard Kyou grit his teeth next to me, I looked to him and he looked pretty pissed.

"Sasuke, you should really be quiet now. Seriously." I then warned him. Kyou is really bad at holding his temper.

"Why? So this idiot can beat me up? Like that can happen." Sasuke then said, "Let's go."

He and his friends then walked off.

"Hey Keiko, that guys name is Sasuke, right?" Kyou then asked, his anger dying down.

I nodded to him, "Yeah, he's Natsumi's room mate and he's a total jerk."

"I found that out." Kyou then said, "Can I kill him?"

My friends sweatdropped.

"No! Otherwise you'll be expelled and I won't be able to see you in years!" I then laughed.

"I guess that you're in the Genius Class?" He then asked.

I nodded, "With Natsuko. You are too, right?"

He nodded back, "We should get going."

"Seeya Aiko, Natsumi!" Natsuko and I waved to them.

"Oh, Shikamaru is in the Genius Class as well." I then informed Kyou. "If I'm not around, then hang with him. Shikamaru's helped my friends and me alot. And at the start of the year he saved me from a guy who was trying to punch me." I then added.

Kyou looked to Shikamaru and gave a look of friendship.

"Hey Keiko, you make me sound like a hero!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he turned to us and grinned. "I'm cool with the guy hanging with me."

"You are batman." I then stated.

"You're batman...?" Kyou then asked.

"Keiko, stop getting the kid confused!" Natsuko then exclaimed.

"Kyou's just gullible!" I grinned as I opened the door to Genius Class.

"You're late." Kakashi then said as we entered.

Sasuke and his friends were in their seats frowning.

"We were helping the new kid." I then said, hoping that we wouldn't get in trouble.

"Oh... That's alright. Please take your seats." Kakashi then said.

"Wha-? Hey! You gave us a week of detention!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You guys are the role models of the guys side. You have to on time for everything."

"But-" Kiba started.

"2 weeks detention." Kakashi then stated.

"Kiba! Why'd you do that?" Naruto then complained as the Sasuke and Gaara groaned.

"They look like a bunch of troublesome kids." I then heard Kyou mutter behind me.

We took our seats and Kakashi started the lesson.  
_

That's Chapter 20! Please review!


	21. On Our Way To The Costumes

Chapter 21! Please enjoy!  
_

**On Our Way To The Costumes**

"So have you guys decided what you're going to do for the new year festival?" Kakashi asked.

"Probably a cafe." Sasuke then stated.

Kakashi laughed, "A cafe? Since when have you guys done cafe's?"

"Since we scored 2 girls!" Kiba exclaimed as he grinned.

"I guess that makes sense." Kakashi replied.

"What's this about?" Kyou then asked.

"Every year our school holds a new year festival. Where classes compete to make the best stand, activity, whatever." Gaara started.

"Yeah! If you get voted as the best activity then you get back all the money you spent." Naruto added.

"That's about it." Sasuke stated.

"You any good at cooking?" Kiba then asked.

"I suck at cooking." Kyou replied.

"Well then, you can be a waitor." Shikamaru then said.

"How about the guys all have different aspects?" Kakashi then asked the class.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Naruto questioned.

"Maybe Naruto can be the cute one." Kakashi said.

"WHAT? Why am I CUTE?" Naruto yelled disbelievingly. "No way!"

"Shut up Naruto." Gaara said before we all started listening again.

"Sasuke be the anti-social cool type." Kakashi continued.

Sasuke shrugged, "I'm fine with that."

"Gaara be the kind of play-boy type. Like a charmer to the ladies." Kakashi then said.

"Meh, alright." Gaara then said.

"Kiba can be the idiot type." Kakashi said.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Then what are you?" Sasuke asked.

"An idiot! ... Oh... Damn!" Kiba stated after going over what he just said.

"And Kyouya can be the mysterious innocent type." Kakashi finished.

"That'll suit me." Kyou then stated.

"Still... Why am I cute?" Naruto continued complaining.

"Because you're a dramatic hyperactive blonde." Kakashi then stated.

"Wha? Hey!" Naruto exclaimed before Kakashi walked out the door.

"Keep studying." Kakashi's voice faintly reached the classroom.

"When's the festival?" I then asked.

"Next week." Shikamaru replied.

"That's not long!" Natsuko exclaimed.

"We should start now!" I agreed.

Shikamaru sighed, "As troublesome as it seems, you're right. You guys can work out the menu." Shikamaru then said to Kyou, Kiba, Naruto and Gaara.

"Natsuko will help me with the prices." Shikamaru then added.

"And you two will go get the costumes." He then said to Sasuke and me.

"What? Me? With Sasuke? No way!" I exclaimed.

"Well you don't want Sasuke to be choosing your costumes, do you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hell no!" I replied.

"Well then... Seeya!" He exclaimed before he pushed us out the door.

"Shikamaru! I hate you!" I exclaimed as I banged on the door.

"Just go." He stated before closing the windows as well.

"Let's just go. I need to see my brother." Sasuke stated while pulling me with him.

"Why your brother?"

"Remember, I told you that he had a friend that was good with this stuff."

"Ohh... Okay then."

We got in his car and drove off.

"Ooh... Nice car." I 'ooh'ed as I looked around.

"Shut up and don't touch anything." He stated as he continued driving.

"We're driving quite a bit. When are we going to be there?" I then asked.

"In a few more hours." He replied.

"Hours? How long is this going to take?"

"Probably 5 hours."

"What? I can not last in the same car as you for 5 hours!"

"Good, we'll be taking a few breaks on the way. I don't know if my brother still lives around the place we're going to."

"So we're just going here because he USED to live here?"

"I don't know if he still DOES live here. We haven't been in contact for ages."

"Really... This is going to be tiring."

"Then sleep."

"I was going to anyway."

I turned to my side, away from Sasuke and fell asleep. Hopefully I would be asleep for the whole ride. Including the breaks.  
_

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	22. Itachi And Makoto Uchiha

Chapter 22 is here! Enjoy!  
_

**Itachi And Makoto Uchiha**

"-ong time no see!" I heard a faint voice exclaim.

I groaned, stretched a bit and the lifted my head from the car seat.

I looked out the window to see a house, some guys talking, Sasuke laughing and smiling, a green hill and a... Wait... What?

I looked back again rubbed my eyes and still saw Sasuke laughing and smiling.

"HOLY FISH PASTE!" I yelled out in disbelief as I opened the car door and pointed to him.

"What?" He asked me, turning back to normal.

"You... Laughing... Smiling... Just who are you?" I asked back while looking to him suspiciously.

"Are you some kind of idio-" Sasuke got cut off as a hand hit him upside the head.

"Sorry, please don't mind my brother." An older version of Sasuke stated as he smirked to his brother.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's older brother." He then introduced himself.

"Sasuke! Is your friend awake now?" A female voice called out.

I looked to where it came from and saw an older woman, she was probably Sasuke's mum.

"Oh, hello! Sasuke, you didn't tell me your friend was a girl!" Her mum nudged her son while smiling.

"That's the thing. HE isn't a girl." Sasuke then stated.

Before I could do anything, his mum and his brother had hit him upside the head.

I laughed at him, "You sad person!"

"Shut u-" He stopped as he looked to his mum and brother.

"Would you like to come inside?" His mum then asked.

"Sure." I chimed happily as I followed her.

"So are you in the Genius Class with Sasuke?" Sasuke's mum questioned as she set out some snacks.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Oh! I still don't know your name. What was it?" She then asked.

"Keiko. Katsumi Keiko. And you?" I replied while grabbing a cookie.

"Makoto. Uchiha Makoto." She replied while laughing quietly.

"These are really good!" I exclaimed after a bite.

"Sasuke made them." She replied proudly.

I looked to the half eaten biscuit and back to Sasuke (who magically appeared out of no where).

"What?" He asked while trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"Oh God! I'm dying!" I exclaimed while grabbing another one.

I sighed, "Phew! That's much better!"

"I made that one." Itachi smiled fakely while grabbing my hand.

"Uhm... This isn't meant to be insulting, but your sons are really scaring me..." I informed Makoto.

"Come on you two. Let the girls talk." She then said to them.

"Can I just bring her back to school and then come back?" Sasuke asked.

His mum and brother hit him upside the head again.

"It would be too tiring and dangerous, Sasuke. Driving for over 10 hours." Makoto told him.

"And I only just met Keiko and haven't been able to do anything with her and you're just going to bring her away?" Itachi then asked while smirking.

"Just go, you two." Makoto managed to get them out and we started talking again.

"Oh, Keiko, would you like to join us for dinner?" Makoto then asked.

"Is that alright? I don't want to intrude." I replied.

"It's perfectly fine! My husband left today for a business trip. The maids have probably prepared enough food for four. So it's fine." She brought me to the table.

"You can sit anywhere." She sat at one of the ends and motioned me to pick a seat.

I looked at my options. Next to a pissed off Sasuke or his freaky and perveted brother. Yeah... I'm going to go with Sasuke.

I took the seat next to him and looked over to a heart-broken Itachi.

"Idiot. Go sit next to Itachi." Sasuke told me harshly.

I looked over to Itachi who looked up with hope.

"No way. Your brother's a pervert." I whispered back to him.

He chuckled, "Just don't do anything too rash."

I nodded. After a few minutes, maids came walking out with platters of food.

"Woah... This is so much!" I exclaimed as I grabbed some food.

"Please eat as much as you want." Makoto then said.

I nodded happily, "Thank you!"

We ate and after what seemed like hours, finished.

"Woo! That was great!" I exclaimed as I got up. "And I'm so full...!"

"Oh my, look at the time. Perhaps you should bring her home now, Sasuke." Makoto told him.

"Ok, let's go." Sasuke dragged me to the door and as we were about to exit a heavy shower of rain started pouring.

"Oh... The weather. It would be too dangerous to drive through it. Perhaps Keiko can stay the night." Makoto suggested.

"No way." Sasuke replied harshly.

"So you want to die with me?" I asked as I started pulling him outside again.

"I don't want to die! Idiot!" He exclaimed as he pulled back.

"Well then... I'll go drive your car back home and crash it and ruin it to millions of pieces while I die." I the stated.

"That isn't happening either." He then said.

"Well then, looks like I'm staying for the night." I said back.

"Oh Mari... Is there any spare rooms?" Makoto asked a maid.

"I'm afraid not." The Mari lady replied.

"Would you feel comfortable sleeping in Sasuke's or Itachi's room?" Makoto then asked me, hoping that I would.

"Eh...?" I questioned.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd definitely feel comfortable with it!" Itachi said before pulling me off.

"Hey, no way is that going to happen. She's sleeping in my room." Sasuke then said before pulling me back and to his room.  
_

That's it! Please review! (More motivation!)


	23. The Guy I Like?

Chapter 23 is here! Enjoy!  
_

**The Guy I Like...?**

"What? I don't want to sleep in your room!" I exclaimed as he opened the door.

"So you'd rather sleep in Itachi's?" He questioned.

"I think I'll sleep in your room, thanks." I replied quickly while looking around.

I saw a picture of him and Yuki in a photo frame.

After a few seconds of awkwardness there was a knock at the door.

"Keiko, there are no more matresses that you can sleep in. I'm afraid that you're going to have to sleep in Sasuke's bed." Makoto's voice told us.

We both looked to each other, "What?"

"Hey, this isn't funny, mum!" Sasuke called out.

"Oh Sasuke, be a man! ... I didn't mean that in a wrong way... By the way... Be good!" Makoto then exclaimed before we heard light footsteps going.

"So we'll have to sleep in the same bed...?" I looked to him.

He sighed, "I guess. Just don't touch me."

"I should be saying that to you! You're a guy! It's much more uncomfortable for me!" I exclaimed.

"Remember, Keiko... You're a guy too." He then said while half-smiling, half-smirking.

"I hate you too." I replied while grinning.

"Hey, are you going to sleep in your uniform?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? No way!" I replied back.

"Here, come with me to find my mum." He then said before pulling me to somewhere in the house.

"Oh Keiko, if you'd like, you could come sleep in my room." Itachi offered as he came out of no where.

I cleared my throat, "No thank you. I'm fine sleeping with Sasuke... I mean sleeping in his bed!" I exclaimed while turning red.

Itachi chuckled, "I am much more skilled."

"Huh? Skilled in what?" I questioned, confused.

Sasuke then cleared his throat, "Ignore him."

We eventually found his mum with Itachi tagging behind.

"Keiko needs different clothes. To sleep in." Sasuke stated.

"You can give her some of your clothes. The maids have very few clothes and I doubt that she'd like mine. She doesn't seem to be too girly." Makoto smiled.

"What! My clothes?" Sasuke asked back.

"Just go Sasuke." Makoto pushed him out of the room softly, "Good night."

Sasuke sighed, "Night."

"I could give you some clothes!" Itachi suggested.

Sasuke looked to him, "No way. Come on Keiko."

We arrived back to his room and managed to get Itachi out.

"Here. Just wear that." He passed me a shirt and a pair of knee length shorts.

I went into the bathroom in his room and changed.

After I was finished, I walked out.

"This is way too baggy! Woah Sasuke, you're pretty fat." I exclaimed while laughing.

"Shut up. I am not fat, I'm just a guy. And you're a girl." He stated back.

I plopped down on his bed, "Hey... This feels comfy!" I exclaimed.

He was about to say something until my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Where are you Keiko?"_

"Oh, Natsumi. I'm at Sasuke's house."

_"What're you doing there?"_

"I'll be staying the night. It's raining pretty badly and it's around 5 hours away."

_"Okay... Just look after yourself."_

"I'm sleeping in Sasuke's bed with him."

_"What?"_

"There were no more free rooms. It was either with Sasuke or his perveted brother."

_"Oh, I guess I would've chosen Sasuke as well. I better go now. We were all looking for you and Kyou was running around everywhere! He looked really worried."_

"Oh... Tell him that I'm okay. Don't tell him that I'm sleeping in Sasuke's room though."

_"Okay. Well I'll call you tomorrow, or if anything happens. Seeya Keiko!"_

"Bye!"

I waited until she hung up, then hung up myself.

"Who was that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Natsumi. They were worried that something had happened for us and were looking around everywhere." I replied.

"My friends should've known that I was going here." Sasuke stated.

"Seems as if I got Kyou really worried..." I then said.

"How do you know that guy anyway? He looks kind of shady..." Sasuke questioned.

"He's my childhood friend. And he might look shady but he isn't really. He's just misunderstood because of his lack of expression." I explained.

Sasuke nodded in understanding, "Oh... I get it."

"Yeah... Kyou is actually really innocent." I then stated.

"Is it him?" Sasuke questioned. "The guy you like?"

"Huh? Oh, Kyou? We both know that he's more like my brother!" I grinned.

"Well then, who's the guy you like?" He questioned.

"Huh?" I asked back, confused.

"The guy you like. The one you uneed my help with." Sasuke replied.

"Oh... That... Uh... Why?"

"Because I'm going to be helping you, right?"

"Do you really need to know?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Idiot! A girl can't just tell you something like that!"

"Just tell me! It can't be that bad, right?"

"..."

"Don't tell me... Lee?"

I made a face of horror, "He's just a half friend!"

Sasuke sighed, "I'll never be able to get this out of you today. Can we just sleep?"

I nodded victoriously, "Okay!"  
_

That's it! Please review! I need more motivation! :)


	24. Sasuke The Idiot

Chapter 24 is here! Enjoy! :)  
_

**Sasuke The Idiot**

"Idiot, stop touching me!" Sasuke whispered to me seeing as it was late.

"I'm not touching you! You're touching yourself! ... Uh... That wasn't meant to be wrong...!"

"Well there's something touching me near my neck!"

"That's your duck hair!"

"Oh hey... You're right...! Night."

"Idiot, you woke me up for that?"

"Yes I did, now go to sleep."

"Fine."

I tried to go to sleep but for some reason, the fact that Sasuke was next to me made me stay up.

"... ki... Yuki..." Sasuke sleepily said.

I looked to him. The useless bastard.

But it kind of hurt to hear him say her name... Nah, it was probably because I was looking at his face.

"I can't get any sleep here!" I stated quietly.

I got one of his jackets, hoping that he wouldn't mind and went out.

I walked out to their garden and sat on the bench there.

"The wind's too cold here!" I exclaimed as I climbed and sat on a branch of the tree.

"Huh? What's that...?" I questioned myself as I looked to the carving made on the tree.

"SaYu 4Eva..." I read it out.

"But this is little kid writing..." I then stated.

I stared at it for what seemed like hours.

"This somewhat makes me sad..."

"What are you doing out here?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned and saw Sasuke.

"Oh... Hey..." I greeted him.

He nodded, "You didn't answer my question. Why are you out here?"

"I couldn't sleep next to you." I replied.

"In what way?"

"There was very little space. I was about to fall off."

"Do you want to die?"

"I wouldn't mind dying right now..." I replied quietly as I looked to the carving next to my hand.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't worry... So really, why are you here?" He questioned as he sat on the bench.

"I don't know. I just found it impossible to sleep next to you."

"What?" He looked to me quickly.

"Hey I told you! I don't know!"

"Well tell me why! ... Is that my jacket?"

"Huh? Oh I thought you wouldn't mind so I got it." I laughed nervously, hoping that it was alright with him.

"Well, I guess it's alright..." He looked back down.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence until footsteps were heard.

"What are you guys doing out here?"

We both turned and saw Itachi.

"Alright, we're out of here Keiko. Come on." Sasuke then said to me.

I jumped down from the tree.

"Come on, Sasuke. Don't be a party pooper." Itachi then said.

"We're going, Keiko."Sasuke stated as he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house.

"Is it really alright? Leaving him out there?"

"It's perfectly fine. He'd probably do something bad to you anyway."

"What? Is this the all mighty Sasuke concerned for me?"

"No idiot, for all I care, you can go back to Itachi. And stop holding my hand."

He let go and walked off by himself.

"Huh? ... Hey! You're the one who grabbed my hand first!" I called out as I jogged after him.

"Go away." He told me as he closed the door to his room after me.

"But I need to sleep with you Sasuke!" I told him getting frustrated with his behaviour.

He gave me a weird look.

"Not like that, you idiot!" I then said to him.

"Just don't go out again. You got me worried."

I looked to him weirdly as he got in his bed.

"You were worried about me...?" I asked him awkwardly but with somewhat happiness.

"Well, I just thought that Itachi might've gotten to you. And I wasn't really that worried." Sasuke then said as he lay down. "Just get in the bed before I decide to kick you out."

I took off his jacket and put it where it had been before. I then got in his bed with him.

"Hey, one question. Are we friends?" I asked him randomly.

He was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke, "I guess... I don't really hate you..." He replied awkwardly.

"Really? You don't hate me?"

"I do! What makes you think that I don't?"

"Well, you just said..."

"I didn't say anything!"

I huffed, "Fine. You never said anything you friendless bastard."

He turned to me, "What did you call me?"

"A friendless bastard!"

"Why... You idiot...!" He then called me as he started pulling my hair, fortunately he wasn't pulling too hard.

"Ow, ow, ow! You violent bastard!" I then called him.

"But I don't really hate you. You just annoy me a lot."

"Which is what a lot of people do."

"Exactly... No, I mean..."

I then laughed, "And you call me an idiot!"

"Sh-Shut up!" He then said as turned his back to me.

"Night, Sasuke!" I grinned as I turned the other way as well.

"Night... Keiko..."

I smiled, shut my eyes and fell asleep.  
_

That's it! Please review! (Motivation!)


	25. Personal Assistant In Love

Chapter 25 is here! I'm getting better from a cold I had! :D  
_

**Personal Assistant In Love**

"-off me! Get off me!" I woke up to hear Sasukes voice.

"Huh?" I sleepily asked as I rubbed my eyes.

I was sprawled across his bed.

"Oh... Morning Sasuke." I yawned to him.

"Just get off me." He then told me harshly.

"Oh... Sorry." I apologised as I got up off the bed and stretched.

Sasuke got up as well and started taking off his shirt.

"Ooh...! I didn't know you were into stripping, my dear friend Sasuke!" I then laughed at him.

He turned around quickly looking embarassed, grabbed his clothes and went into his bathroom.

I decided to change as well. Hoping that he'd take long.

"We need to go have breakfast n..." Sasuke stopped talking as he came out.

"You freakin pervert!" I yelled to him. blushing like crazy as I pulled my shirt down quickly.

"What? You were the one who decided to change! You should've waited!" He yelled back, just as red as I was.

"Well, you were meant to take your time in there!"

"How would I have known that when I walked out, you'd be standing there putting your shirt on?"

"Because!"

"Well, it wasn't anything anyway!"

"What?"

"It wasn't much of a sight anyway!"

"I'll freakin kill you!"

"Is everything alright?" Makoto asked as she came in. She looked worried.

I panicked. "Uh... I'll freakin kill you... Because you're such a joker...! Ahahaha... ha... ha...!" I then said as I laughed fakely.

Makoto then smiled, "Thank goodness! I thought that you lovers might've gotten in a lovers quarrel!" She started walking out, "Oh! And breakfast is ready!"

Sasuke and I stared where she had last been in sight disbelievingly.

"L-L-L-L-L-Lover's?" I then questioned.

"No way am I your lover!" Sasuke then exclaimed.

"That will never happen! Not even in hell!" I agreed.

"Yeah right. We ALL heard you two last night." Itachi then said as he walked past.

We both turned red.

"Itachi! I'll kill you! You know you heard nothing!" Sasuke yelled to him.

"I heard everything." Itachi replied as he emphasized the word 'everything'.

"What...?" I asked. I cleared my throat and started walking out quickly, "I'm going to go have breakfast."

I walked off hearing Sasuke and Itachi arguing behind me. The more steps I took, their voices got feinter.

I opened the doors to the dining room and found Makoto eating breakfast.

"Oh, good morning." I said to her as I sat down where I had sat yesterday.

"Good morning. Did you have a good night sleeping with Sasuke?"

I looked up and turned red, "P-Pardon?"

"Oh!" She laughed, "I mean, did you find it alright sleeping next to Sasuke?"

"It was good...?"

"Well then, you must thank me!" She giggled and then took a sip of water.

"Huh? Did you do something?" I looked to her confused as I started eating.

"Actually... There were a whole lot of spare rooms and matresses!" She exclaimed while smiling.

I choked on my food, "W-What?"

She giggled, "You and Sasuke are just too cute! I would love you to be my daughter in-law! I just thought that I'd help you guys a bit!"

"H-H-Huh...?"

"Well you're always arguing, right?"

I nodded.

"Sasuke doesn't argue with girls and he's being so protective over you whenever Itachi is around!"

I thought for a minute... And she was right. What other girl has Sasuke argued with? And Sasuke was pretty protective when Itachi was around.

I cleared my throat, "You... Uh... Seem to be... Right..."

"Well, I'm a mother! I'm meant to know my children! So... Do you like my Sasuke?"

I choked on my food again, "Sorry, what...?"

"That's a yes, isn't it?" She looked excited.

"I uhh... Don't know... Well, I don't know why, but I was so nervous while laying down next to him. I was jealous-I think- when I saw the carving that Sasuke and Yuki had made when they were little and yeah... Does that make sense to you?"

She laughed, "You are absoloutely in love with him!"

"Really?" I asked her disbelievingly.

"I'll be like your personal assistant in love! This is my number." She handed me a card.

"Ooh! You have your own card!"

She laughed, "Anyway. First you should try hard to get. Sasuke gets terribly frustrated when things don't go his way." She whispered as their footsteps were heard.

"Hard to get... Thank you!" I grinned and stuffed her card in my pocket.

"Morning mum." They both said as they entered.

Itachi and Sasuke both went to sit next to me.

"Itachi. Move." Sasuke ordered his older brother.

"It's alright Sasuke. I want Itachi to sit next to me." I smiled innocently to him.

Sasuke looked taken aback, "But-"

"I'm sure Itachi isn't so bad. You can go sit anywhere else." I then said to him.

"Yeah!" Itachi cheered as he sat next to me.

Sasuke glared at his brother and walked to the other side.

"You got the info from Makoto?" Itachi asked me while whispering.

"You were a part of all this?" I questioned back quietly.

"Hell yeah. This is my little bro and his future wife." He smirked to me.

I then turned red, "W-What?"

Sasuke turned to look at us quickly, "What happened?"

"N-Nothing..." I blushed and sat down.

"I'll freakin kill you, Itachi."

"And my future sister in-law has spunk."

"I'm hell cool!"

"Hey Itachi. Seriously... Stop messing with Keiko." Sasuke interrupted our little chat.

"Well I just told her that she had a great body and should be a model. She looked to surprised yet happy." Itachi smiled back.

A pancake flew and hit his face.

"Seriously. Don't mess with her." Sasuke then glared.

They then started arguing.

"Um... Makoto? I think my heart just skipped a beat when Sasuke said that... Is that normal?" I questioned quietly.

She laughed, "It's perfectly normal. Just don't tell anyone else but the people you trust."

"Oh, ok!" I grinned and started to eat my breakfast.  
_

That's it! Please review! I need more motivation! ... (Go away my awful cold! :)


	26. Oil And Water

Chapter 26! Enjoy!  
_

**Oil And Water**

"When do you plan to go back to school?" I asked Sasuke as we were back in his room after breakfast.

"Maybe in an hour or something." He replied anti-socially like.

"Ok... I need to see my friends... By the way" I then said awkardly.

He looked to me, "Why's that?"

"They can't survive without me!" I then grinned.

He snorted, "I think that's the other way around."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

I looked to him weirdly, "What?"

"I meant I hate you! I hate you too!" He then corrected himself.

"How funny would that be? Us being in love! That would be a laugh!" I then stated randomly as I sat on his bed.

He sat with me, "I don't think that would ever happen!" I then added.

"You're right about that!" He then agreed.

"I can imagine our friends hitting it off but you and me? No way!"

"We're like oil and water! We don't mix!"

"More like we can't mix!"

"... Do you think that oil and water secretly want to me mixable...?"

There was then a moment of silence.

"... Screw us being like oil and water!" I then said, "But what you just said made you sound so stupid!"

We then spent a few minutes of quiet laughing until we stopped.

"Hey Keiko..." Sasuke started.

"Yeah?"

"I'm still curious. Who is it that you like...?" He turned to look at me.

I blushed and looked to him, "Well... Th-That depends on what you mean by l-like..."

"Okay then. Love. Who do you love?"

"Well, l-love can be seen in many ways..."

He sighed, "Fine. Just answer some questions. Do I know him?"

I nodded.

"Is he my friend?"

I nodded again.

"Is he better looking than me?"

I thought for a minute. Was Sasuke better looking than Sasuke? Meh, what the heck. I nodded.

"Not much people can beat this face, you know." He then stated as pointed at his face.

"The guy I like just can! He's really cool. He's good-looking. He's an idiot. I don't really know much about him. He's had a bit of experience with girls. A whole lot of people know him. He has a nice family. And yeah..." I then finished up, hoping not to look too obsessive.

"Hn. Whatever. Let's go back to school."

I looked to him confusedly, "Now?"

"Yes. Now."

"But you said that we'd go in an hour."

"But I'm going now. Ask Itachi to bring you back."

He stormed out of his room.

"H-Hey! Sasuke! You're not serious, are you?" I ran after him and found him starting up his car.

"Sasuke! Wait!" I yelled as he drove off.

"You bastard! I'll freakin kill you the next time I see you!" I yelled as well.

"Stupid Sasuke..." I stared after his car sadly.

"Sasuke sure is an idiot, yeah?" I heard a voice behind me state.

I turned to see a guy with medium length hair tied in a ponytail. He had a long side fringe that covered one of his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Deidara, yeah."

"Are you Sasuke's friend?"

"Itachi's is more like it, yeah."

"Why do you keep saying 'yeah'?"

"Because I just do, yeah."

"Okay then... Yeah...!"

He laughed, "Now you make sense, yeah!"

I was about to reply but my phone vibrated. I had received a text.

_Hey Keiko! Have you gotten the costumes? Please say you have!_

It was Aiko.

"Crap! The costumes!" I curse as I hit my head against a tree.

"Costumes, yeah?"

"For my school festival. I need some suits and waitress costumes."

"Why'd you come here for them, yeah?"

"Sasuke said that his brother had a friend who was good with the stuff."

"Oh! I know him! One of Itachi's friends, yeah?"

I nodded, "Yeah. You know him?"

"I hang out with Itachi and his friends. I can go with you to meet him, yeah?"

"That'd be great Deidara! Just wait a moment." I walked back to Sasukes room and got his jacket. The one that I had used last night.

I decided to ring him and tell him about the costumes.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ri-_

"Stupid bastard. He won't answer." I muttered.

I decided to try and ring again.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring... Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP._

"Idiot! Why aren't you picking up? You're brother keeps annoying me and he's trying to touch me! ... Get off me Itachi!" I yell in the phone.

I end the message, smirk and wait at the front door.

In a few minutes, Sasuke is back and looking worried.

"Where the hell is Itachi?" He demanded me. "I'll kill him."

"I don't know. But you came back pretty fast, Sasuke!" I grinned and pulled him along with me.

"What? You were just lying?" He looked pretty stoked but then turned red as he recalled what he had just done.

"There's not time for that! We need the costumes! I met Deidara and he said he would bring me to the guy who was good with the costumey stuff." I then said as we neared him.

"Hn. Right." He replied, acting cool now.

I grinned, "You are such an idiot!"

"Sh-Shut up!"

We were then on our way to wherever.  
_

That's it! Please review!


	27. Akatsuki

Chapter 27! Enjoy! Just thought I'd try a new border thing... :D

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Akatsuki**

"Welcome to the Akatsuki hideout, yeah!" Deidara then said as we stood infront of a big house.

"Akatsuki...?" I questioned, confused.

"My brother and his friends thing they made when they were kids." Sasuke then informed me.

"You make us sound like idiots!" A voice then exclaimed.

I turned around and-

"Holy fish paste! He's blue!" I pointed to him.

"That's Kisame. He's naturally like that, yeah." Deidara then said.

"Well anyway, let's go in, yeah?" Deidara asked before heading in.

The first thing I saw, on the couch was a red-headed guy holding a giant doll.

"Woah, that's one big doll!" I exclaimed as I went over and poked it.

"Poke it again and I'll make it kill you." The guy then threatened.

I laughed, "This guy's funny! I'm Keiko!"

He gave me a shady look, "Sasori..."

"Let's just keep going, yeah." Deidara then said

We walked down a hallway until I spotted a funny looking plant.

"Hey, where'd you get this plant? It looks funny..." I stated.

"That's not a plant." Sasuke then added.

"Huh?" I asked as I poked the leaf thing.

"Don't touch me." A voice then came out from it.

"Oh my Gosh! It talked!" I yelled as I hit it.

"Damned idiot..." It then growled.

"I'm sure she was just frightened." Another voice came from it.

They then started arguing.

"That's Zetsu. He's also naturally like that, yeah." Deidara then said.

I nodded my head, still kind of weirded out.

"Can we just hurry?" Sasuke then asked as he started walking.

I followed after him quickly and Deidara started to lead the way again.

"Ow..." I stated as I rubbed my head.

"What?" Sasuke then questioned.

"I dunno... Something just flew out and hit me in the head..." I then replied.

"Hm. Sorry. I guess." A girl then said carelessly as she shut the door to her room.

"That was Konon, the only girl in our group, yeah." Deidara then said. "She plays around with paper a lot. What hit your head was probably a paper plane, yeah."

"Okay...?" I replied as we walked on.

We walked along as I took glances in each of the opened doors.

"Holy fish paste! Is that a real freakin corpse?" I yelled as I saw a body hanging up on the walls in one of the rooms.

There was a guy standing in something that looked like on of those summoning circles in a manga or something.

"What are you doing looking in my room?" He yelled... With extra... Colourful words... As I'd like to put it...

"That's Hidan worshipping some gay thing, yeah." Deidara then explained.

I nodded my head slowly.

"May Jashin curse you, Deidara! I heard you!" Hidan then yelled after us.

Deidara kept walking along until a guy with an orange mask bumped into me.

"Sorry!" He cheerfully apologised as he ran off again.

"And that was...?" I asked.

"Tobi." Sasuke asnwered me.

I nodded my head as we kept walking.

"Who is she?" A mysterious shadow asked seriously.

"Pein, this is Sasuke's friend, yeah." Deidara then said.

He walked closer to him and then whispered something.

Pein smirked slightly but then quicklly returned to normal.

"Go on." He then said before going back into his room.

"Okay, you've met everyone besides Kakuzu now, yeah?" Deidara then said.

I nodded and kept walking.

Deidara stopped infront of a door and knocked.

"You've got some guests Kakuzu, yeah!" Deidara then announced through the door.

"Pay the fee." A voice replied.

Deidara then sighed. "Got $50, yeah?"

"Why?" I asked as Sasuke handed him $50.

"Entrance fee." Sasuke then said as he turned to me.

"Seriously? Just to enter a room?" I questioned.

"That's Kakuzu, yeah." Deidara then said.

He passed the note under the door.

"You may enter." The voice then said.

"Well then I'll see you later, yeah?" Deidara then asked.

"Aren't you coming in with us?" I asked.

"I don't need to go in so there's no point in paying $25, yeah?" Deidara then said.

I shrugged, "I guess you're right."

"Well then, I'll be over hanging with Itachi, yeah?" Deidara then asked.

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he pulled me in the room.

"Seeya!" I waved goodbye as before the door closed.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That's it! Please review! :)


	28. Kakuzu

Chapter 28! Enjoy! :)

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Kakuzu**

"I am Kakuzu. Why do you wish to see me?" A voice asked out of no where.

It was pitch black as Sasuke and I walked around. I was sticking my arms out, hoping to find something.

I looked around confusedly as I kept trying.

"Where is the guy?" I whispered to Sasuke.

"Kakuzu. It's me, Sasuke." Sasuke then said.

A light turned on and a mean and suspicious looking guy walked to us.

"Sasuke. HRU?" He asked.

I looked to him confusedly, "What does he mean by that?"

"He means 'how are you'. He doesn't like talking." Sasuke then said to me, "And I'm good."

I laughed, "You guys are so alike! Are you related to this guy, Sasuke?" I asked him.

He glared, "No, I'm not. He's my brother's friend."

I was about to reply but was cut off by Kakuzu.

"What do you need?"

"We have a festival coming up and we're-" Sasuke started to explain but was cut off by me.

"We need costumes!" I grinned as Sasuke gave me a look of annoyance.

"Up here." He then said as he walked up some stairs.

Sasuke and I then followed him.

Kakuzu opened a door and there was a room full of different costumes.

"Woah! Sasuke! Sasuke! Look at this one!" I pointed as I pulled him by the hand.

Kakuzu went back down the stairs. "Call me when you need to."

I nodded, "Thanks!"

"Okay! Let's fnd some good costumes!" I exclaimed as I went over to a new rack of clothing.

"Why do I have to waste my time looking for costumes... With you?" Sasuke sighed.

I grinned, "Because you love me!"

He turned red, "I told you that I said I hated you!"

He turned around and started looking through costumes.

"Hey, this one's good..." I stated as I pulled one out.

"It's alright..." Sasuke then said boringly.

"It's bad?" I questioned.

"Huh? No. It's just not something that would attract much guys..." Sasuke explained.

"Fine then. I'll look for the guys costumes and you look for the girls." I then said.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because we both know what our type would like!" I replied.

He then gave a look of understanding.

We then spent a few minutes of looking till we had found the right costumes. (Imagine what you want to, my readers! Hehe! :)

"Well, I gotta say, Sasuke... You did a pretty good job!" I complimented as I looked to what he had chosen for Natsuko and I to wear.

"Your choice isn't too bad either." He complimented back while looking away.

"Hey, why are you looking away from me?" I asked while trying to look at his face.

"Because!" He said as he quickly went up the stairs, avoiding my gaze.

I followed and found Kakuzu sitting down and sewing.

"We're done." Sasuke then said, "How much do you need?" Sasuke then asked as he took out his wallet.

"It's free." He said as he looked to the both of us.

Sasuke looked taken aback, "Huh?"

"It's free." Kakuzu repeated himself.

Sasuke put his wallet back in his pocket slowly, grabbed my hand and then made a run for it.

"Hey Sasuke! Where are we going?" I yelled to him.

"He could change his mind any second! Might as well run for it before that!" Sasuke replied.

"Is it really that bad to pay just a few dollars?"

"Not just a few! Thousands!"

"What? Thousands?"

"Yes, now be quiet!"

After a few minutes of running, we reached the door and ran out to Sasuke's car.

"Seeya!" Deidara's voice called after us.

"Bye!" I waved and then continued running.

As we got into the car, Sasuke started it up and drove back to his home.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That's it! Please review!


	29. Back At KBS

Chapter 29! Sorry it's late! ... :D

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Back At KBS**

"We've finally got the costumes!" I exclaimed as I plopped myself on Sasuke's bed.

"Yeah. We better get back to school." Sasuke added.

"I don't want to." I then said to him.

He turned his head to me, "Huh?"

"It's pretty fun here." I replied.

"How so?"

"You aren't so much of a bastard." I laughed as he glared.

"Was that meant to be a compliment?" He asked.

"I guess..." I replied as I started to think about it.

"What do you mean by 'I guess...'?" He then asked.

"Nothing! We better get to school!" I grinned and walked out of his room.

He sighed and followed.

On the way back, we made a few stops, like getting lunch and dinner.

After the 5 hours, we arrived back at school.

"It seems as if we haven't been here in ages!" I exclaimed, then stretched.

"You're right... I guess." He then said.

"Keiko! You're back!" Aiko exclaimed as she ran up to us.

"Aiko!" I grinned and started messing up her hair.

"Did you get the costumes?" Natsuko asked as she then came to us.

I nodded, "Yep! I got everyone costumes! Well, with Sasuke's help!"

"We were so worried!" Natsumi then exclaimed as she came as well.

"Are you alright?" Kyou questioned worriedly as he made a bitter expression to Sasuke.

"I'm perfectly fine! It was fun!" I grinned and then messed up his hair.

Kyou was about to say something else but Sasuke's friends came along.

"Sasuke! How's Itachi?" Naruto questioned.

"A bastard." Sasuke replied.

Kiba and Naruto laughed while Gaara smirked.

"Anything happen with Keiko and you?" Kiba asked cheekily.

I blushed but quickly hid it.

"I think you mean Itachi trying funny stuff on her." Sasuke then corrected him.

"He's still a pervert?" Gaara questioned amusingly.

"Obviously. We better go... Seeya... Keiko..." He slowly said to me as he and his friends walked off.

My friends looked to him and then to me... And again.

"What was that about?" Aiko asked.

"Since when has Sasuke ever said 'Seeya' to you!" Natsumi then asked.

"Just what happened with you two?" Natsuko asked after.

I grinned, "Secret!" I then ran off to my room and left them standing there wondering what I meant by 'secret'.

I went in my room to find Gaara on his laptop again.

"Got any fan mails recently?" I asked him.

"Nope. And it's all thanks to you. Thanks..." He then replied.

I grinned, "No need!" I walked over and found him quickly hiding a window.

"What was that...?" I asked him suspiciously.

He shrugged, "I... I don't know..." He trailed off, obviously lying.

"That was something! Show me! Show me!" I grabbed his computer and locked myself in the bathroom.

"K-Keiko! Give it back! Right this instance!" He yelled as he twisted the door handle violently.

I sighed, "That won't do anything, Gaara."

He growled, stopped and probably just stood there in defeat.

I opened the window and to my surprise... It was a picture of Aiko! The one we all took before entering KBS!

"Why in the WORLD are you looking at Aiko's picture?" I questioned as I opened the door.

He was on his bed, under his blankets, probably embarrassed and was now hiding.

"Ohhh! You like her, don't you?" I asked him cheekily.

He threw the covers off of himself, his face was red. "I do not like her!"

"Gaara, your face is now the colour of your hair. What do you think that means?" I asked him.

"Sh-Shut up!" He then said.

"I can help you get her." I then said.

He looked to me quickly, "Really?"

I chuckled, "Now say that you don't like her!"

He cursed under his breath. "Fine... I... I like... Aiko..." He admitted slowly.

I grinned, "There! That is now taken care of!"

"Are... You going to help me now...?" He then asked quietly.

I nodded, "Yep! I am now your 'Love assistant!" I grinned as I remembered Itachi and Makoto.

"Okay then..." He then said awkwardly.

"First things first! What do you like about her?"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That's it for now! Please review! :D


	30. AOL Admitting Our Love!

Chapter 30! :D Enjoy!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**A.O.L! - Admitting Our Love!**

"What I like... About her?" He repeated my question.

"Yes! What you like about her!" I then said.

"Uhh... Can I not say...?" He then asked.

"Do you want to go out with Aiko or not?" I then asked him... Well, more like I kind of threatened him...

"She's... Pretty?" He then said as he hid his face.

I laughed, "You are such a girl!"

He looked to me and glared, though it wasn't very scary, his face was red.

"I can't help it, dammit! It's Aiko!" He then yelled.

"Don't worry, don't worry. I won't tell her anything! So you think she's pretty... When?" I then asked him.

"Uhm... Probably... all... the time..." He then admitted.

"This is really cute, y'know!" I grinned to him.

"Sh-Shut up..."

"What do you like about her most?"

"Everything." He replied instantly but then turned red.

"Aww, now... Where's the video camera? I need to tape this!"

"K-Keiko!" He exclaimed as I laughed.

"Wait... Why am I the only one getting embarrassed here?" He then questioned as he turned back to normal.

"Because you like Aiko!" I exclaimed.

"You like that Kyou guy, don't you?"

"Nope, Kyou's like my older brother!" I grinned.

"It's definitely Shikamaru!"

I laughed, "Shikamaru is batman!"

He looked confused but then continued, "Kiba!"

I laughed, "I haven't even talked to the guy for more than 5 seconds!"

"Naruto!"

"No way! Natsuko likes him!" I then covered my mouth quickly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

I breathed in relief.

"I would guess Sasuke, but you hate the guy! Right?"

I blushed, "O-Of course!"

He looked to me in shock, "You... You like Sasuke!"

I turned even redder, "No! I d-don't!"

"Now who's the colour of my hair!" He smirked.

"Sh-Shut up Gaara!" I ran over to my bed and hid under the covers.

"Well then... Tell, me... What do you like about him?" He then asked.

"Nothing! C-Cause I don't l-like him!" I exclaimed.

"You don't like who?" I then heard Naruto's voice question.

I froze as I heard Gaara's friends enter.

"Did you... Hear our conversation...?" Gaara asked, sounding kind of panicked.

"What conversation?" Kiba questioned.

We both breathed a sigh of relief.

I threw the covers off after I made sure that my blush was gone.

I cleared my throat and nodded to Gaara, "I... I'll see you later on..."

He nodded back, the air was kind of awkward.

"We tell no one about this." He then whispered to me.

I agreed and exited.

As I shut the door, I could hear Naruto's voice.

"Gaara! What was that about?"

I smiled as I remembered Gaara's cute little moment.

"Looks like Aiko's going to be getting a boyfriend!" I grinned and walked off to the canteen. I was feeling hungry.

"Oh! Keiko! Over here!" Aiko exclaimed as I entered the cafeteria.

I saw her and smirked, "Hey Aiko! Have you ever thought of getting a boyfriend?"

She blushed, "W-What? I don't think any guys would l-like me... Though..." She then replied.

Aiko always got shy whenever we talked about getting boyfriends.

"Don't you like someone?" I asked her.

"N-No! I don't like anyone!" She turned even redder.

I was about to say something else but then Natsuko and Natsumi came along.

"Hey, what were you talking about?" Natsuko questioned.

"Guys." I stated.

They looked to me.

"Why would YOU, Keiko, be talking about GUYS?" Natsumi asked.

"Well, I will be truthful if all of you do. Okay?" I asked them.

They nodded slowly.

"I like... Sasuke." I said quickly as I hid my face.

There was a silence and I looked up, they had faces of shock. "Is it that bad?" I asked.

"No, no! Anyway, I like Naruto... Oh... Shit." Natsuko stated as she realised what she had blurted out.

Aiko laughed, "At least I didn't blurt out that I like Gaara! ... Crap!"

"You're all idiots. At least I'm being awesome by not saying that I like Kiba... Damn...!" Natsumi then said.

We all looked to each other and laughed.

"So, Aiko! What do you like about Gaara? The eye-browless man?" I laughed.

She blushed, "D-Don't be mean! And I like... I d-don't know. It's just... Him...?"

"That is so cute! Natsuko! What do you like about Naruto?" Natsumi then asked.

"He... He's warm..." Natsuko replied quietly.

"And Natsumi! What do you like about Kiba?" Aiko then asked.

"H-He likes dogs! A-And he's an i-idiot!" She then exclaimed.

"That's understandable! You always seem so perfect!" I then stated.

"And... Keiko, what do YOU like about SASUKE?" Natsuko then asked.

They all looked to me with curious expressions.

"He... He's actually really kind. Like he's a totally different person at times..." I then replied.

"That is so sweet!" Aiko stated.

We looked to each other and then squealed like the love-struck teens we were.

"This is so awesome!" Natsuko stated.

"They're all friends! And we are too!" Natsumi joined.

"This is going to be one fun year!" Aiko then exclaimed.

"Love... Here we come! After 15 years of being single!" I then added.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked as he and his friends sat with us at our table.

Our crushes sitting in front of us.

We all froze, hoping they didn't hear any of that.

"Hello?" Naruto asked as he waved a hand infront of Natsuko's face.

Natsuko cleared her throat, "... Hi..." She replied awkwardly

"Hey Gaara!" Aiko greeted cheerfully. She was the best at acting.

"Hello..." Natsumi looked boredly away from Kiba. Natsumi couldn't handle situations head on.

"Uhh, hey." I smiled sheepishly to Sasuke

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That was it! Please review!


	31. Separate Dates Kinda?

Chapter 31! Enjoy! (My awesome fans! :D)

**AUTHOR NOTE (FROM ME... XxHappy-chanxX! :D) PLEASE READ! :  
**

I've decided to write up a sequel, taking place when they (Keiko, Aiko, Natsumi and Natsuko) have to go back to the girls side of the school. Also because I am already over 30 chapters! It might seem a bit long (To some). So hopefully, it won't seem very long if I have a sequel! :D Well, I hope you all approve of my decision! Thank you!

Just to add, I am changing the name of this story to Konoha Boarding School : The Beginning ... I hope that's alright!

- XxHappy-chanxX

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Separate Dates... Kinda...?**

"So... Tell me again, why you guys are sitting here?" Natsuko questioned.

"Well, Sas-" Naruto started to explain but shut up when Sasuke hit him.

"Aren't you forgetting about Gaa-" Kiba also got hit except he got hit by Gaara.

"We wanted a... change of surrounding..." Sasuke replied quickly.

Gaara chuckled nervously, "Yeah..."

"Okay... But this is really weird..." Natsumi then stated.

So the eight of us sat there in an air of awkwardness for what seemed like ages.

"I've had enough of this!" Aiko all of a sudden exclaimed.

We all looked to her, "What is it?" Natsuko asked.

"We shouldn't be sitting here! We should be hanging out! Let's go somewhere!" Aiko then said.

I stood with her, "Let's go shopping!" I grinned and began dragging Sasuke with me.

Aiko, Natsuko and Natsumi did the same with their crushes.

We arrived at the mall with 'The Four 'Princes'' rubbing their necks.

"Women are really forceful, huh?" Kiba whispered to Naruto.

"I... I'm sorry... For forcing you...!" Natsumi apologized to him as she looked down getting obviously depressed.

We all looked to Kiba, expecting him to make up for it.

"Uhh, wow! Shoes!" He pointed to a shop.

"I don't have an obsession of shoes..." Natsumi stated.

"Dresses!" He pointed to another shop.

Natsumi shook her head.

"Under... Wear...?" He asked uncertainly. His friends hit him upside the head.

"Pets." Natsumi quietly stated.

Kiba grinned, "Why didn't you say so?" He then grabbed her hand and dragged her somewhere... Probably to a pet shop.

"Gaara! Let's go get a snack!" Aiko brought Gaara along with her to somewhere. Probably a mini cafe.

"Well, then... Naruto! You better have strong arms to carry my bags! Shopping for clothes, we go!"Natsuko pushed him towards the nearest clothes shop.

Sasuke and I stood there, staring after them.

"Everyone seems happy..." I then stated.

"Well then, we should be going as well!" Sasuke stated.

I nodded, "Let's go!" I dragged him to a clothes shop for guys and girls.

"Check out the caps!" I exclaimed as I took one and tried it on.

"It actually looks good on you." Sasuke commented.

I grinned, grabbed a white and black one then put it on his head.

"There! Picture perfect!" I exclaimed.

He smirked, "So I'm perfect...?"

I blushed, but managed to hide it. "For a picture! Smile!" I grinned as I took out my phone and took a picture.

He looked embarrassed, "W-What was that for...?" He questioned.

"C'mon! Before we go shopping, we need a camera!" I exclaimed.

After ordering him to pay for the caps, we went around looking for a camera.

"I like this one!" I exclaimed giddily.

"Then get it." Sasuke stated.

"But look at the price! I can't afford it!" I sulked.

"How much?" He then asked.

I looked to him, "Huh?" I then asked.

"How much does it cost?" He then asked as he took out his wallet.

I smiled and told him the price. He then payed for it.

We were walking around the mall, looking to see if there were any shops that caught our interest.

"Uhm... Sasuke, you really didn't need to pay for the camera..." I stated guiltily.

"Then why were you so happy?" He questioned.

I blushed, he had actually noticed that I was happy...! "W-Well, of course! Someone had offered to pay for a camera for me!"

"It's just a camera. It wasn't much anyway." He then said.

I looked to him, "But it WAS expensive...!" I disagreed.

"Don't worry. It's alright." He then assured me.

I looked up to him, grinned then took a picture... With my newly bought camera! ... That Sasuke had paid for...

"W-What was that for...?" He then asked.

I grinned then dragged him to a nearby park.

"Hey! Where are we?" He then questioned as we arrived at the park.

"The park!" I replied as I slowed down.

"I know that. Why here?" He then questioned.

"The ice-cream here is really good!" I then exclaimed.

"We came here... Just for ice-cream...?" He then asked disbelievingly.

I nodded then skipped off dragging him behind me as I looked for the ice-cream stand.

"Hey, I found it!" I announced to Sasuke as I pointed to it.

"What flavor do you want?" He then asked.

I thought for a minute, "Vanilla and Chocolate!"

"Sit down over there while I go get it." He then said as he walked off to the stand.

I sat at the bench he had told me sit at and waited happily. It felt like we were on a date...

I immediately blushed as I registered what I had just thought.

After a few seconds, I was able to calm my blush down.

And I was grateful for that when Sasuke arrived, holding out my ice-cream.

"You didn't get any?" I asked him as I took my cone.

He shrugged, "I don't really like sweet foods."

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open.

"You... You... You don't like sweets?" I then questioned.

"Yep."

"You're crazy!"

"And you're an idiot."

"Well you're-"

"Just eat your ice-cream."

"...Okay..."

I then ate my ice-cream and finished.

"Hey, wait a minute, your face is dirty." Sasuke then pointed out.

"Eh? Where?" I then asked.

"Right here." He answered as he laid his hand on my cheek and rubbed the ice-cream off with his thumb.

I turned red, which, unfortunately, didn't go unnoticed.

Sasuke blushed slightly as he realized what he was doing and why I was red.

"W-Why are you red? Idiot!" He then exclaimed as he kept his hand on my cheek.

"You're red as well!" I then accused him.

Then, dare I say it, we had a mushy melting scene as we stared (Yes, this was reality) into each others eyes.

I only noticed how close he was getting when he (Very slowly) started moving closer.

I shut my eyes, because you know, that's what your meant to do... Well, that's what Makoto told me.

So he got closer... And closer... And closer... And...

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That's it! (For now!)

Please review! I'll update as soon as I can! :D


	32. Lady Luck Hates Me

Chapter 32 is here! I hope that you'll enjoy it! :D

**NOTE :** I would also like to thank Priestess-of-Jashin, who helped me with the new title, 'Konoha Boarding Schol : The Beginning'. And for other things...! :D

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Lady Luck Hates Me**

And closer... And closer... And...

For the slightest second... His lips touched mine but I guess lady luck hated me...

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

The moment was ruined. My phone had started ringing.

My eyes shot open and we both moved away from each other as he dropped his hand back to his side.

I cleared my throat and then began talking into the phone as my cheeks were burning.

"Oh, Principal Tsunade... Huh? ... Wha-Why? ... Yes... Yes... I'll tell them..." I ended the call and Sasuke gave a worried expression, though his face was kind of red.

"Anything wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head and forced a smile, "Everything is perfectly fine! Well then! We should head back!"

I then started to walk off with Sasuke trailing behind me, my mind was focused on two things. The kiss that was about to take place and the call that I had just received.

Which was from Principal Tsunade. My friends and I would have to move back to the girls side. Our week with the boys was over... In two days.

She called to tell me to make sure that we had everything packed. Since we would no longer be able to enter the guys' dorms.

"Seeya Natsuko!" Naruto waved cheerfully.

Natsuko blushed slightly and quietly waved back.

"I'll get that puppy for you next time, Natsumi!" Kiba announced.

Natsumi smiled, her cheeks slightly pink and waved back to him happily.

"Bye Aiko. It... Was fun..." Gaara then said to Aiko.

Aiko blushed but then recovered, "Of course! You were with me!" She laughed and then waved.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Seeya Keiko... Uhh... I... Had a good time..."

I grinned, "Sorry about the money!" I looked to him as he turned and walked away with his friends and blushed.

"Hey guys..." I started as we were walking back to the school (Sasuke and his friends were going somewhere else).

They all looked to me, "Remember that... We only had a week to be at the guys side..." I then continued.

They thought and then remembered. They all looked down.

"That's right... I totally forgot..." Aiko then spoke up.

We were quiet as we walked back and as we parted to our dorms. We all knew that we'd be packing.

I grabbed my stuff from the room and the shower, then put them in my suitcase.

"And it was getting good..." I stated as I sat on my bed, looking around the room.

"I'll miss... Sasuke..." I then admitted to myself quietly.

"How could I realize my feelings only just yesterday?" I questioned myself.

I covered my face, "I... I'm such an idiot..."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gaara asked as he entered the room.

I sat up and looked to him, "You know, it was nice knowing you."

"Huh? What're you talking about?" He then questioned.

"We're only allowed to stay for a week..." I then replied.

"Wait... So you mean... You'll be leaving. Along with your friends. Which means Aiko..." He trailed off.

"Yeah... Wait! Can't we get your numbers or emails or something?" I asked hopefully.

"You'll get them confiscated." Gaara then stated.

"But you guys have yours." I then said.

"Because we're the role models of this school. Everything is better for us."

I sat on my bed with Gaara on his.

"So... We won't be able to contact you guys..." I then trailed off.

"Pretty much." He then said.

"But I've got my mobile on me now." I then stated.

"That's just Kakashi-sensei. He was too lazy to collect them. But he probably will next week..." Gaara then said.

"Oh..."

We sat there in silence until Sasuke and the others came in.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto greeted him happily.

"Gaara! Hey!" Kiba grinned.

"Hey Gaara... Keiko..." Sasuke then greeted after.

I gave a small wave to him.

"Anything wrong?" He then asked me.

I shook my head.

"It feels tense in here..." Kiba then stated.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that... Well, you know how Kei-" Gaara started but then got cut off by my hand covering his mouth.

Sasuke looked to us in suspicion, "Kei what?"

I laughed nervously, "Nothing! Well, I better be going!" I then said as I eyed Gaara.

He nodded, promising that he wouldn't tell them.

I then exited the room after saying bye to them.

I decided to then go to Natsumi's room. Seeing as Sasuke wouldn't be there.

I knocked on the door and heard a quiet 'Come in'.

I opened the door to see Natsumi laying on her bed, under her covers.

"Hey Natsumi. You okay?" I then asked her.

"I'm fine..." She then sniffed.

"Idiot. You aren't. You're obviously crying because you don't want to leave Kiba." I then told her as I sat on Sasuke's bed.

"I know you're smelling Sasuke's bed." She then said.

I looked up... And she was right. I was smelling Sasuke's bed... Because it smelt like him!

"Uhh... I'm ashamed to admit it, but yes, you're right." I then admitted in embarrassment.

"Hey, don't worry... It'll be okay..." I then assured her.

"He said that he would get me a puppy... For my birthday..." She then sniffed.

I then lay down on Sasuke's bed.

"It'll be alright. The four of us... Will go through the pain together..." I then said.

She threw the covers off herself to show that she had been crying.

"Right. That's what friends are for!" She smiled and got up, "I... I'll be going to shower. I probably look terrible!" She then laughed.

I nodded and put up a smile, it disappeared as she went into the bathroom.

I then thought about the situation. I would be away from Sasuke for ages then...

"Huh?" I questioned as I rubbed my eyes to find myself crying.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That's it! Please review! :D Thank you!


	33. The Start Of A Fight, Long Or Short

Chapter 33 is here! Please enjoy! :D

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**The Start Of A Fight Long Or Short**

"Wh..." I then started crying silently as I gave in to the tears.

The door opened and I jumped to Natsumi's bed quickly and hid under the covers.

"Hold on. I need my jacke..." Sasuke stopped talking and I then heard his footsteps getting closer.

"Hey Natsumi, are you crying?" He then asked.

I stayed quiet, hoping that he wouldn't find out that it was me.

He sighed after a few seconds, "You can tell me, y'know."

I froze. Sasuke... Was never this kind to me.

"We share a room. I'll find out sooner or later." He then said before getting off the bed.

Just as he opened the door, about to exit. The shower went on. Natsumi had turned it on! Damn...!

"Wait... If Natsumi is... Then..." Sasuke trailed off.

And just as I expected, he walked towards the bed.

"Hey, I don't know who you are but if you don't speak up, I'll take the covers off." He then threatened.

I stayed quiet, hoping that he was lying.

"You give me no choi..." He stopped as he pulled the covers off.

I hiccuped as he looked down at me.

"Keiko...? Hey... What's wrong?" He then asked with concern.

"N... Nothing..." I then sniffed.

"Then why are you crying?" He then questioned sounding slightly irritated but still concerned.

"I'm not crying! I'm just... Sweating through my eyes...!" I then exclaimed.

He sighed, "Are you going to tell me or do I have to try and kiss you again?" He then asked, though he sounded like he regretted it towards the end.

I flinched, "Fine! I have to go back to the girls side!" I then admitted.

He was quiet for a bit so I then looked to him.

He was looking away. "It all... Makes sense now..." He then said.

"H-Huh?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"You like Kiba, right?" He then asked.

"What? No, I don't!" I then disagreed.

"Well, everything you said about the guy you like points to Kiba!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"You are such an idiot!" I then yelled at him as I got up and left the room.

I ran to my room and bumped into Kyou on the way.

"H-Hey! Keiko! What happened?" He asked, looking worried and furious that I was crying.

"Let me go!" I then yelled to him as well.

"Tell me." He then said seriously.

I ran off to my room, locked the door and then fell asleep on my bed.

Today was terrible. Sasuke was terrible.

He didn't KNOW anything. He didn't UNDERSTAND anything.

He thought that I liked KIBA! Who Natsumi likes! One of my best friends!

Life was just... Complicated... Right now...

**The Next Morning**

"-eiko.. Keiko, c'mon. Get up." Gaara tried to shake me awake.

I groaned and pushed his hands away, "I'm still sleepy..."

"We have class. You're going to be late." He then stated.

"It doesn't matter anymore..." I then slurred as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Were you crying yesterday?" He then questioned.

"No..." I then lied.

"You have tear stains on your face." He then stated.

I looked to him, "Fine. I was."

"Because of Sasuke?"

"No..."

"I know you're lying."

"He was being a jerk!"

"Correction, he's always a jerk."

"No, he isn't."

"See, you like him."

"How do you know...?"

"Because. Nobody would like a jerk."

"I guess..."

We sat there in silence until all of a sudden, Aiko came in... Grinning.

"Morning Keiko! Morning Gaara!" She greeted cheerily.

"Morning..." Gaara replied back, looking embarrassed.

"Hey." I then greeted back.

"What's wrong?" Aiko then asked me.

"Nothing."

"Depressed. Still in bed. Of course... It's something about Sasuke!" Aiko then exclaimed.

She gasped and turned to Gaara.

"He already knows." I then said.

Aiko gave a sigh of relief and turned back to me.

"C'mon! You've got class!" She then said.

"I don't want to go."

"Why's that?"

"Sasuke's there."

"What happened?"

"I yelled at him."

"Because?"

"He thought that I liked Kiba."

"Why?"

"Because of something else before."

"When?"

"When we were getting the costumes."

Aiko then sighed, "This sounds complicated."

"It is." I then agreed.

I then looked to Gaara who was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Just then... You were telling her everything. And I was asking before." He then said.

"Because Aiko's been my friend for ages. Plus, she'll understand. She's a girl and also, you, Gaara, are Sasuke's friend!" I then exclaimed.

He sighed, "That IS true."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about! We're all here for you!" She grinned and patted my back. "Now... Get ready for class!"

"I don't want to."

"Then.. I guess you'll never see Sasuke ever again!" She then exclaimed.

I threw the covers off myself and entered the bathroom to get ready.

I could hear Gaara and Aiko outside, talking and both sounding shy.

At least Aiko was having a good time with Gaara.

I quickly got ready and then went out to see the both of them laughing.

"Oh my gosh..." I then said.

They looked to me.

"Gaara... You just laughed!" I then exclaimed. Hopefully I seemed normal to them.

Aiko laughed, "That's the Keiko I know!"

I gave a sigh of relief in my head.

We then walked off to class, Gaara with us.

"Oh, right! We're in different classes!" Aiko then remembered as she hit her head.

"I'll take you to your class." Gaara then said.

"H-Huh? It's alright..." She then blushed.

Gaara looked embarrassed, "No, I want to."

They waved a goodbye to me and I waved back.

I sighed as they were gone and continued to class.

I took a deep breath as I stood before the door and then opened it.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That's it! Please review! :D :D


	34. Found Out?

Chapter 34 is here! I had a cold so that's why it's late... D: That's right. I blame the cold! :) Well then... Enjoy!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Found Out?**

I opened the door, everyone glanced at me and then went on with what they were doing.

I gave an inward sigh of relief. I'd just have to act a bit.

"Hey Keiko." Natsuko greeted.

"Morning Natsuko!" I greeted back and then went to sit in the seat next to her.

"Noo!" Naruto then yelled.

I turned to look at him, "Huh?"

"That seat is mine!" He grinned and sat in it before I could.

I sighed and looked to Natsuko, who looked apologetic.

"Hey, we can swap! You can sit at my ex-desk!" He then exclaimed.

"It's over there!" He then said as he pointed towards it.

I turned around and found the desk. To find that the person in the desk next to it was, you guessed it, Sasuke Uchiha.

I inwardly sighed and then sat at the desk.

After a few minutes of awkward silence between us, Sasuke spoke up.

"Uh," He then cleared his throat, "Did I say something... Yesterday...?"

I ignored his question and kept my head facing the front.

I then heard him sigh, "You not talking to me isn't helping anything."

After a few seconds, I then decided to respond to him.

"You seriously think that I like Kiba?" I then questioned.

He nodded slowly, "Well, everything you told me about the guy you liked... Uhm, all pointed to Kiba..."

I kept quiet, not knowing what to say next. I could either get mad at him for misunderstanding, accept what he said or tell him he's wrong. That the one I liked was _him_.

"Ooh! A secret conversation between Keiko and Sasuke! Let me in!" Kiba then exclaimed as he turned to us and interrupted loudly. This then made everyone look to us as well.

"We'll talk outside." I stated as I dragged him with me.

We were out and then started talking again, making sure that no one could hear us.

"So what was it that you were saying before?" I then asked.

"All the signs pointed... To Kiba..." He then replied.

"What signs?" I then asked, getting slightly irritated.

"From the last time I asked you!" He then replied impatiently.

"What? Oh. That... That was ages ago." I then said.

"It was yesterday." He then corrected me.

"Well, what part of it then?" I then asked.

"Well, you said that he was an idiot and that he was better looking than me-"

"How is Kiba - in a nice way - better looking than you? Hell, how is _anyone _better looking than you?" I then questioned him.

It took a few seconds till the words that came from my lips took it's impact. We made eye contact for a second and then turned tomato red as we both avoided each others gaze.

"W-What?" He then questioned while covering his face.

"I-I didn't say anything!" I then replied, also covering my face.

"Did you just say that no one... Is better looking than... Me?" He then asked as he glanced at me, his face still red.

I looked back at him, "N-No! Are you deaf?" I then questioned him. Well more like yelled at him.

"Wait a minute... Good looking... Nice family... An idiot... Really cool... C-Could it be that... The one you like is... Is..." He stopped and then quickly turned to look at me, looking totally embarrassed.

I panicked and tried to not look at him though I couldn't help but take a few little glances.

He opened his mouth to say something, but luckily, we got interrupted by Kakashi.

"What are you guys doing?" He gave a quick and cheeky smile. "You can chat later. C'mon, get in the class!" He then pushed us in softly and we slowly walked to our desks.

For once in my life, it looks like I'd have to thank Kakashi.

I sat down in my seat and took a little peek at Sasuke.

I was surprised to find that he was staring at me head on.

I quickly turned away, a small blush warming my cheeks as I felt his stare on me.

"So Sasuke, Keiko. Did you guys get the costumes?" Kakashi then started speaking as he sat at his desk.

I nodded for the both of us, "Shikamaru has them." I replied, wanting to forget that Sasuke was looking.

"Oh, right. They're here." Shikamaru then said sleepily as he stretched, then handed the bag of costumes to Kakashi.

Kakashi took the bag and briefly looked in it. "The costumes are good."

"Now we need the props for the cafe and the menu to get organized." He then said.

"Oh! I can do that!" Natsuko volunteered.

"I can too!" I then joined.

"Seems good. And the guys can work on their cooking and serving skills." Kakashi then said. "Oh, and work on their set personalities."

At this, Naruto puffed his cheeks.

Kakashi chuckled, "See, you're the most fit to be the cute waiter!"

Natsuko giggled as he tried to hide his face with a book.

"Okay then. My job is done. See ya'!" He placed the costumes back at Shikamaru's desk and then left.

Natsuko sighed, "He forgot the role."

She then went and got the role and checked to see if we were here or not.

Home-class was tiring. Though that was the least of my troubles. I still had a whole day to go with everyone, which means Sasuke, to set up the cafe.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That's it! I hope you liked it! Please review! :D


	35. Discussion At Lunch

Chapter 35 is here! Enjoy!

**NOTE : **I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed! I've actually gotten over 100 reviews! It's actually quite the accomplishment for me! :D

- XxHappy-chanxX

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Discussion At Lunch**

After the morning of lessons and acting as if nothing were wrong, it was finally lunch.

My friends and I walked into the cafeteria, the sounds of guys laughing, yelling and talking came to my ears.

I looked around, scanning to see if Sasuke was here as well.

And as I guessed, Sasuke was at a table with his friends, his eyes following me as I walked.

I felt extremely awkward as I grabbed my food, hiding behind my friends.

My weird attitude hadn't gone unnoticed by them.

"Hey Keiko, what's wrong?" Aiko asked, looking curiously at my face as we sat at a table, which was fortunately behind another table, blocking Sasuke's view.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing." I lied horribly, still too distracted as I ate my food slowly.

"That doesn't sound like 'nothing'." Natsumi disagreed with me.

"She seemed kinda off this morning as well." Natsuko added.

Damn, she had noticed. Well it wasn't a surprise, I sucked at acting, if there was something to hide.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone, okay?" I asked them.

They all nodded, wanting me to go on.

"Well, at first Sasuke thought that I liked Kiba because of something I told him before about the guy that I liked, which is of course, him." I started off.

Natsumi cut me off, "_Do_ you like Kiba?"

I shook my head, "He's your man!" I smiled as she blushed.

"Keep going." Natsuko then told me.

I nodded and continued, "I then blurted some stuff out and I think... I think that he knows I like him." I had said the last part quietly, my face warming up.

"How did he react?" Aiko questioned, sounding slightly excited.

"He didn't have time." I replied.

"What do you mean by 'He didn't have time'?" Natsumi questioned after.

"Kakashi came along and interrupted us before anything happened." I then said clearly.

There was a silence until it was broken by Natsuko sighing, "This sounds like something aching for trouble."

"Any signs that he knows?" Natsumi asked.

I looked to where I would be able to see him, if it wasn't for someone in the way.

"He's always staring at me now... As if he's trying to... I dunno, like, see though me or something. To see if it's true that I _do _like him." I replied to her.

"Maybe he's got the same feelings?" Aiko suggested.

I shrugged, "I have no idea what's going on right now. He might not even know!"

"I wish my love life was so epic!" Natsuko stated.

I smiled at her, "It's actually not that romantic as it is in books."

"Still, the more pain you go through, the more happiness." Natsuko then said.

We then had a moment of silence as we thought.

"Why not ask him if he knows?" Natsumi then asked.

"What? That... That's insane!" I rejected her idea.

"Hey wait. Natsumi, you're Sasuke's room mate. Do you guys talk?" Aiko then asked.

Natsumi shrugged, "Whenever."

"Talk to him and ask. Like pull a random question... Something like..." Aiko then began searching for a good question to ask.

"Like 'Which one of my friends would you date?', something like that." Natsuko then found one for her.

"That's a genius idea!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"And then say something like 'Aww, do you like her?', and see if he has any reactions." Aiko then added.

"Operation : Find out if Sasuke likes Keiko is on it's way!" Natsuko then exclaimed.

We then stared at her.

"What?" She questioned as if nothing was wrong.

"Nothing..." Aiko replied.

"But guys, what if... What if he chooses one of you?" I looked up to them.

They realized that and looked down.

"Keiko, you idiot! Trust in your love!" Aiko then exclaimed.

"I don't know. I can't help but worry." I then said.

"Now is not the time to be worrying." Natsumi then said.

I sighed, "Right. I wasn't planning to end this week like this. Tomorrow is our last day here."

Their faces dropped, suddenly remembering.

"But I only just started talking normally with Gaara!" Aiko said quietly and dramatically.

"That goes for all of us... Oh. Shit. Sorry Keiko." Natsuko then apologized.

I waved her off, "It's fine, it's fine. We weren't talking all that much before, anyway."

Natsumi looked as if she was going to say something but the bell for the end of lunch had gone. Instead, she sighed. Along with the rest of us.

"Better be off to class. Seeya guys." Aiko waved as Natsuko and I departed for Genius Class.

The rest of the afternoon would be with Kakashi. How terribly perfect.

"Just continue setting up for the festival." Kakashi said as he plopped himself on his chair as he read his book. His perverted book, that was.

I sighed as we all continued to work on the festival.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That's it! Sorry it came out a bit longer again. I got myself sick. _Again_! D:

I hope you enjoyed it! :D


	36. Painting The Sign

Chapter 36 is here! Enjoy! :D

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Painting The Sign**

We started setting up for the festival. Naruto was 'training' his 'cuteness'.

"Wait, wait, wait... How's this?" He asked Natsuko as she laughed at him.

I sighed. Natsuko was having fun talking with Naruto while I was sitting boredly at my desk, doodling.

Without noticing, I had started drawing Sasuke and his family, with me at the side.

As soon as it came to me, I gasped and scrunched it up.

"Sasuke, Keiko. Come over here." Shikamaru ordered us.

I got up and went to him, along with Sasuke.

"Can you guys paint this?" Shikamaru asked as he held up a sign with 'Cafe Paradise' written on it.

"Okay." I replied as I grabbed the paint, making Sasuke carry the sign.

"It'd be better to do it outside on the grass." Shikamaru suggested.

Sasuke nodded and then we were on our way outside.

As soon as we reached a good spot, Sasuke put the sign down and without talking, we started painting.

It was awkwardly quiet for a good few minutes until he started talking.

"So this is your second to last day?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yep."

He nodded back. And thus, the silence began again.

"You never did tell me who you liked..." He then murmured.

I blushed. Why'd he have to bring it up?

I cleared my throat, "Well, that's my secret."

"You sure it's a secret now?" He asked as he looked up.

I looked up to face him, "I hope so."

We both looked down at the same time and continued painting.

I've gotta say. This would have to me one of the most awkward moments in my life. And nerve-racking!

_Rustle Rustle_

I looked up to Sasuke as he did the same.

"Wh-What was that?" I asked, getting worried.

"Just ignore it. It was probably nothing." He replied as he began painting again.

_Rustle Rustle_

I instantly hugged onto his arm, "We're going to die, dammit!"

"Wha- Get off me!" He then yelled.

"Meow."

We looked to where the sound was coming from and found a cute kitty stepping out of a bush.

I stared at it as it then walked off, then sighed, "Thank the Lord..."

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Uh... You can... Let go now."

I looked to him and found that I was still hugging onto his arm.

I blushed and let go quickly, "S-Sorry!"

I moved as far away as I could get from him, but still being able to help paint the sign.

"What's a cat doing on school grounds anyway?" Sasuke questioned.

I shrugged, "Beats me... But it was really cute...!" I grinned.

"You are too..." Sasuke whispered quietly.

I blushed. What he said just now was probably just my imagination...! Sasuke would never say that! ... Right?

We spent the next half hour painting and making small talk. Awkward small talk, that is.

"You guys done yet?" Kyou asked as he came over to us.

I looked up, "Nearly. Just need to finish one little thing!"

Quickly, with Sasuke's help, I outlined the letters to make it look bolder.

Sasuke stood and stretched, "Finally, we're done."

I stretched afterwords and said, "My legs feel so much better now!"

Kyou pulled my hand, "C'mon. Shikamaru's been looking for you guys. We're all going to try our costumes now."

"Ah, okay. Sasuke, c'mon!" I said to him as I grabbed his hand.

As we were slightly jogging to the class, I could hear Sasuke say, "Okay."

I grinned and then stopped, "What about the sign? We just left it!"

"Oh shit. I'll go get it." Sasuke said as he let go of my hand and walked back.

I stared after him as Kyou continued to drag me and I could just see him staring back.

I went red and turned away, making my way with Kyou.

We arrived at the class and looked around. Everyone was in their costumes.

I could see Naruto looking embarrassed, love-struck and lost for words as Natsuko stood beside him in her costume.

Which, by the way, made Naruto look like a tomato because of how red he was.

I laughed, "Natsuko!"

She turned and glared at me, "Shut up. You have yours as well." She then pushed me behind a screen and handed me my costume.

I sighed and looked at it. It was actually really very cute.

And Sasuke had picked it out. I sighed, might as well put it on now.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! :D


	37. Trying The Costumes

Chapter 37 is FINALLY here! (My computer crashed... D:) Enjoy!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Trying The Costumes  
**

After Natsuko had helped me with my hair and make-up, I walked out from behind the screen.

Everyone looked to me as I looked back at them, worried that it was horrible.

"Is it really that bad...?" I looked to Natsuko who was smirking in a happy way.

Kiba was the one that -finally!- broke the silence, "Keiko? That's you?"

I gave him a weird look before nodding, "Who else could it be?"

I looked to Kyou with a 'Help-me-here' expression.

He snapped out of the faze and said, "You look great."

"More than that, we'll be getting a whole heap of customers with you guys looking like this!" Kakashi then said happily.

As he said that, Sasuke came in carrying the sign.

He stopped as he looked to me, put the sign down, turned around and went out the door!

I gasped, obviously offended and worried that I had done something wrong.

"It's that bad?" I asked loudly.

I saw Gaara smirk in the corner and give me a thumbs up.

I couldn't quite make out what was happening. Was what just happened good or bad?

After we changed out of the costumes, we went back to lessons. Which meant work.

Sasuke came back and sat in his seat, as if nothing ever happened.

And finally, the lessons ended and we got up and made our way to the door.

"Oh and the festival has been postponed." Kakashi then said.

We all turned to look at him, "What?"

"It was meant to be next week but Tsunade has decided to have it the week after. On Monday." He replied.

And then I thought of something. "Wait. Natsuko and I will be back with the girls then!"

The idea seemed to just only hit everyone in the face.

"Shit. That's bad." Sasuke then said.

"No kidding!" Kiba then agreed.

"But what are we going to do? We're already doing a cafe!" Naruto then exclaimed.

"We'll ask Principal Tsunade and beg her to let us do the cafe with you guys!" I then said.

Natsuko nodded, "And if she doesn't let us... _We'll use force._"

A chill went through my body, Natsuko was always capable of sounding so serious and murderous when she was joking... Or maybe, she never was...

"There's a good chance that she'll let you two do that. I think we should still do the cafe." Shikamaru then said.

"Okay, I trust Shika's opinion!" I exclaimed.

The class was quiet, "Shika?" Naruto finally asked.

After a few seconds, the guys were laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, sh-shut up!" He yelled to them as he went red from embarrassment.

I laughed as Shikamaru gave me a joking glare.

"Well, this is our last day being all together in this class." Kakashi then said.

I looked down. Stupid Kakashi making the mood bad and making me feel like crap.

Sasuke sighed and everyone turned to him, "It'll be back to normal."

After that, he left without saying anything else.

"What's up with Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"Do you know, Keiko?" Naruto asked.

I shrugged. Nothing bad happened when we were outside painting the sign. Well, I hope not.

After everyone was out of the class, we each went into our own rooms.

"Was my costume really that bad?" I questioned Gaara.

Gaara shook his head, "It was the opposite to bad. If I was blunt, I'd say that you were hot."

I looked to Gaara with a confused and weirded out expression.

He sighed, "You looked great. Sasuke probably took care of his nosebleed somewhere else." After, he chuckled and got his laptop out.

I looked to him in confusion. Nosebleed?

And then it came to me. I was sexy!

"So I'm sexy?" I asked Gaara, sounding stupid.

"To Sasuke." He replied.

I went red and hid under my bed covers. I couldn't tell what Sasuke was thinking or going to do next.

As I got out of my bed, my mobile vibrated.

I took it out of my pocket and read the newly sent message.

_Hey keiko. Aiko here. We're all meeting up at the cafeteria for a snack. be early this time! ^o^_

I grinned at the message and darted off. Telling Gaara that Aiko had sent the message. He blushed and ignored me.

I skipped to the cafeteria to find my friends sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey, I'm early this time!" I exclaimed as I grinned and sat next to Natsumi.

"You're 10 minutes late." Natsuko then said.

"Damn." I then said.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing for the festival?" Natsuko asked Aiko and Natsumi.

"We're doing a food stand. Chouji wouldn't shut up about it." Natsumi replied first. She was in the A class.

"We're doing a haunted house!" Aiko exclaimed excitedly. She was in the B class.

"What are you guys doing?" Aiko then asked Natsuko and I.

We looked to each other and smirked, "A Cafe Paradise."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Well, that's it! Please review! :)


	38. Alone

Chapter 38 is here! Enjoy! :) Sorry it took so long! Finally got my laptop back! :)

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Alone**

"Really? That sounds so much cooler!" Aiko exclaimed.

Natsumi nodded, "I wish I was smart enough to be in your class!"

I laughed, "You're just saying that because Kiba's in our class!"

Natsumi blushed, "You caught me...!"

"Just go to our class when it's the festival and you'll see him as a kind of cheery and cute idiot." Natsuko informed her.

I nodded, "The guys are having different personalities."

"Really? I'm definitely going to your cafe!" Aiko exclaimed.

We talked and laughed as we got some snacks and drinks from vending machines.

"Well. Tomorrow's the last day..." Natsuko stated sadly.

We all looked to her and then depression hit us again.

"Dammit, Natsuko! You don't need to remind us!" Aiko said as she grinned a sad grin.

"But I'd rather be depressed over them rather than not even meeting them..." Natsuko then said.

"Hopefully, we'll see them soon after. Even one day is too long." I said sadly.

After, it was silent as we thought about our situation.

"Hey! We shouldn't be sitting here being depressed about it! We should be out! We should be trying to forget the pain!" Aiko exclaimed as she thrust her fist in the air.

I stood with her, "Agreed!"

Natsuko grinned, "Well then, let's go!"

Natsumi stood with us, "Yeah!"

We walked out of school grounds and out to town. We were going to make sure that we were going to forget the pain, even if it was only for a short while.

"We should go do some karaoke!" Natsumi suggested.

We agreed and left for a karaoke place.

"Oh wow, this is awesome!" I exclaimed with a grin as we were in one of the rooms.

"Okay, let's sing some!" Natsuko grinned as well.

After half an hour of scrolling through songs. We were fed up.

Gimme Gimme (A man after midnight) - ABBA  
Lovedrunk - Boys Like Girls  
Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne  
Every Time We Touch - Cascada  
I Believe In A Thing Called Love - The Darkness  
Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley  
One Love - Blue  
One Time - Justin Bieber  
Love Story - Taylor Swift  
Hot 'N Cold - Katy Perry  
Lay All Your Love On Me - ABBA

Trust me, there were more. A whole freaking stack more!

And it was all about love as well!

"I hate this karaoke place. We will never go here again to forget about our loves for the rest of our lives." Natsuko stated.

I sighed, "Can we PLEASE leave this place?"

They nodded and we left. Now we were feeling even worse.

"Desert Factory! We have to go there!" Aiko exclaimed as she dragged us off.

We arrived at the Desert Factory. It was heavenly.

We sat at a table and ordered what we wanted.

"Mmm... Cookies and Cream Ice Cream Cake..." I sighed as I thought about it.

"Oh my gosh! You'd never guess what happened! Ren and I are dating now!" A girl at the next table next to us exclaimed happily to her friends.

Immediately, my friends and I were listening to their conversation. We were unable to NOT listen.

"Wow, really! I'm so happy for you! Keitaro kissed me last night! On the cheek!" Another exclaimed shyly but excitedly.

After, they all squealed happily and their chatter was loud and exciting.

Our night was ruined. We all knew that as we ate our desert slowly and silently.

It was already dark as we were walking back to the school. It definitely was a depressing afternoon.

Natsumi laughed nervously but sadly, "It didn't go very well, didn't it?"

I shook my head, "It didn't. It went horribly. You guys were fun and all but everything else was terrible."

After, we didn't talk until we reached the school. It was already pitch black and we basically couldn't see anything.

We didn't really care about that. We were too depressed to notice, anyway.

"Natsuko!" A voice called out.

We looked up. It was Naruto.

"Oh, hey Naruto..." Natsuko greeted him sadly but slightly happily.

Naruto dragged her to the school building and handed her his jacket and immediately, they were both laughing.

"Natsumi, aren't you cold?" Kiba exclaimed as he pulled her to the building as well.

"Hey, c'mon Aiko." Gaara then said.

I stood there as I watched them walk off happily.

I looked around. Of course Sasuke wouldn't be here.

I sniffed and wiped away a few tears from my face as I brought myself to walk back alone.

Alone. I hated that word now.

I arrived back in my room to find that once again, I was alone.

Gaara was probably with Aiko somewhere.

I plopped myself down on my bed and under the covers.

"Sasuke... You idiot..." I cried as I fell into a world of lonely nightmares...

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :)


	39. Is It Me?

Chapter 39 is here! Enjoy! :)

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Is It Me?**

Unusually, I awoke. By myself. Without anyone trying to get me up.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily as I stretched.

I looked over to Gaara's bed to see him sleeping.

I couldn't help but laugh. I had never seen Gaara sleeping before and it sure was out of his character!

His leg was hanging off the side while one of his arms was flung out, as if he was trying to punch something at the side.

I sat there and then it hit me right in the face.

Today was the last day.

The last day of the week.

The last day that I would be here.

The last day on the boys side.

And then something else hit me right in the face.

Last night. Sasuke didn't show up to get me. I walked back to the room alone. Crying. And I cried myself to sleep.

I fought back the tears as I got up and dressed casually. A jacket and some track pants.

I definitely didn't want Gaara waking up to see me crying.

I left the room and walked out to the oval outside and sat at a bench under a tree.

I thought to myself. This all wouldn't have happened if I had never gone to this school. To the guys side.

And right now, I was regretting everything I had done to get in this horrible situation with Sasuke.

Of course, like Natsuko had said, I would rather be depressed than not meeting them but I regretted what I had said to make him hate me. Whatever it was.

I looked up at the sky. It reminded me of Shikamaru. And then Kyou. Of how they got along so well.

Why couldn't I have fallen for one of them?

But that would never work. I could never picture myself with any of them. Only Sasuke.

I snapped out of my faze as I heard footsteps and looked up.

Sasuke. The jerk who had made me so depressed. The jerk that I was in love with.

"You're crying." He stated simply as he sat next to me on the bench.

I moved away from him. It was awkward and uncomfortable.

I wiped the tears away and ignored him.

I don't know why, but I just felt as if I didn't want to talk to him.

"Why are you so mad?" He then asked.

I looked to him in shock. Why _I_ was mad? It was him!

"I'm not the one that's mad." I then said quietly.

"You've been really different lately, you know?"

"What do you mean, 'different'?"

"You don't talk to me like you did, you don't smile at me much now, your attitude is somewhat duller and your voice is slightly sad."

I blinked away the tears, "How would you know?"

"Because I... I just know."

"How do you know? What do you know about me?" I questioned loudly.

"Keiko, calm down, I jus-"

"No! Stop. Please. I hate fighting with you." And then I ran off.

Before I could take 5 steps, he grabbed my wrist.

"Just wait!" He exclaimed.

I turned to around to face him, "I don't want to! Just leave me alone!"

"Why are you so mad?" He asked loudly.

"Because you hate me!" I yelled.

"I don't! I... I..." He began.

"You what?" I questioned as I wiped away a tear with the hand that was free from Sasuke's grip.

"Just tell me why you're so worked up about whatever I did!"

"Whatever _you _did? You were the one ignoring _me_ because of whatever _I _did!" I exclaimed as I tried to pull my wrist from him.

"It doesn't matter who did something to who!" Sasuke then yelled.

I stayed quiet and sniffed. It was one of the few times that I heard Sasuke yell so loud.

"Just... Don't be mad at me." Sasuke then said as he loosened the grip on my wrist.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I questioned. The tears had stopped for now.

"Don't you hate me?" He asked as he glanced up to look me in the eye.

"Not hate. More like..." I stopped, thanking the Lord that I hadn't said anything else.

"More like what?" He then asked as he looked to me. His gaze was curious and more confident now. Smug, almost. As if he knew what I was going to say.

"Nothing." I replied as I turned to walk away.

He grabbed my wrist again, "Tell me."

I blushed. "No, you i-idiot."

"Didn't you say that the guy you liked was an idiot?" He asked with a smirk.

I was shocked. He was so insecure before, but now... He was smug.

"Keiko. I think I know who you like." He then whispered into my ear.

I shivered. Gosh, he was so overconfident.

"Let me guess... Is it me?" He then whispered.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That's it! Please review!

**NOTE : **Wow! Even I thought that was totally dramatic! :) I just felt like writing a little note because I don't really talk to my readers, I just write the story!  
I just want to thank those who have reviewed! I've got 144 (reviews) right now! That's amazing! :) It's a great result as well. And this is my most successful FanFic!  
So yeah... :) Also, I'll be having a sequel after the week at the boys side is over. I'll be calling it Konoha Boarding School : The Girls Side. Please read it afterwards! :)


	40. Lying and Leaving

**NOTE : **Chapter 40! Yeah! 40 chapters and it was only a week (of the story)! :) That is unbelievably cool. And thanks to everyone out there who's been supporting me!

Well then... Enjoy chapter 40! C:

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Lying and Leaving**

I froze. Sasuke just... Did he really...

I immediately went red.

He did! He did just ask if it was him!

I quickly turned around to face him.

He was looking at me, wanting the answer to his question. His cheeks were slightly pink as he tightened the grip on my wrist.

"I..." I started. I couldn't get any words out.

Never in my whole life had I ever been in a situation like this. Never. And it was nerve-wracking.

"Yes or no, Keiko?" Sasuke asked as he moved closer.

"I..." I repeated.

I looked down and then glanced back up.

"Keiko, just answer me." Sasuke then said.

"Y-You don't know h-how difficult th-this is...!" I exclaimed as my face remained red like a tomato.

He blushed, "What's d-difficult, idiot?" He asked as he became embarrassed.

"Well... D-Do you like m-me?" I then asked.

He went red this time, "I asked you first."

"Um, well, I..." I stalled, thinking of what to reply with.

"Keiko." Sasuke then said seriously.

"I... I..."

"Keiko. Answer me."

"I d-don't know!" I exclaimed.

He dropped my wrist, "Why aren't you being truthful?"

"You d-don't know h-how-"

"I _do _know how hard it is!" He loudly replied.

I sniffed. The tears were coming back again. I had cried a whole lot lately. And it was all about Sasuke.

"Fine. If you're not going to say anything, then I'm going. Have fun on the girls side. Bye." Sasuke said as he turned and started walking off.

It was only two steps after that I called to him, my eyes shut.

"I like you!" I yelled, not wanting him to leave.

He turned around with a smirk, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

I blinked. He tricked me! The jerk tricked me!

I went red. Even more red than I thought was possible.

"Y-You tricked m-me..." I exclaimed as I hid my red face in my hands.

"Keiko. Even your ears are going red." Sasuke then teased as he slowly took my hands off my face.

"I-Idiot." I then said quietly as he cupped my face with both his hands.

"Just know that I like you too. Maybe even love, actually." He then said both smugly and shyly.

I blushed, "You d-don't need t-to say th-that, idiot!"

"You don't have to be so denying either." He then said as he leaned in.

I shut my eyes. This would be my first real kiss. And it would be with Sasuke

But instead, he pecked my nose and retreated back with a smirk.

I went red, "M-My nose...?"

"Were you thinking of something else?" He questioned arrogantly.

"S-Sasuke!"

"C'mon. You need to get your stuff packed to leave." Sasuke then said sadly.

I nodded, "Right."

We walked together, not quite ready to walk hand in hand, in silence as we registered what just happened.

"What... What does this make us now?" I asked.

"Dating, I guess. Boyfriend and Girlfriend." He replied.

I blushed, "O-Okay..."

_Ring Ring Ring Ri-_

It was Natsumi.

_"Keiko, where are you so early in the morning? It's unlike you!"_

"Out for a walk."

_"As much as I hate it, we have to leave for the girls side now. Principal Tsunade wants us to be settled in so that we can start our lessons tomorrow."_

"Leave? Now?" I looked over to Sasuke. He looked curious as to what was happening.

_"Yeah... We all know it sucks. But we're planning not to tell the guys."_

"Huh? Why?"

Natsumi paused, _"Well, it's more like we _can't _tell them that we're leaving. It'd be too... Heart breaking, y'know. And I can't just go up to Kiba and say 'Hey, we're leaving for the girls side now. Bye.'"_

I nodded understandingly, "You're right, I guess..."

_"We're all in Natsuko's room. Rock-Lee's out running."_

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."

_"Bye."_

And with that, we both hung up.

I looked over to Sasuke.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"My friends and I are meeting in Natsuko's room." I replied.

"What was that part about leaving now?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Oh, I thought she said that we were leaving now. But we just had to pack now." I replied, hoping that he didn't see Natsumi packing before.

"Oh... Okay, I'll see you later?" He asked.

I nodded, "Definitely..."

I walked off to Natsuko's room. I felt miserable for lying to him and then leaving him there...

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That's it! Please review!


	41. The End Of The Beginning

This is chapter 41! Enjoy!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**The End Of The Beginning**

I arrived at Natsuko's room feeling completely miserable.

I had lied to Sasuke only a minute or so after we got together!

I knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal my 3 friends. They looked pretty miserable themselves.

"Did it happen to you too?" Natsumi asked as she lay on one of the beds with a miserable expression.

"_What _happened?" I asked as I plopped myself down beside Natsuko on the ground.

"Did Sasuke confess?" Natsuko asked miserably as she hugged her knees.

"Or make you confess?" Aiko asked.

I blushed, "How d-did you guys know?"

"Kiba confessed." Natsumi said.

"Naruto confessed." Natsuko then said.

"Gaara _made _me confess." Aiko said afterwards.

"Well, Sasuke made me confess." I then told them.

"Why and how could they confess on the day we're leaving?" Natsuko demanded.

"It... It's frustrating." I then said.

"Well, anyway guys, we need to get going." Natsumi then said as she slowly stood up.

Aiko groaned, "I don't want to..."

"It'll be harder if we see them now and then have to leave later." Natsuko agreed with her, joining to stand with her.

"I don't want to leave Gaara...!" Aiko then exclaimed as Natsuko pulled her up.

I smiled sadly, "Nothing else to do, right?"

Natsuko nodded, "We got your luggage as well, Keiko."

I nodded, "Yeah... Thanks..."

We stood in silence for what seemed both like ages and a not long enough of time.

"Well, it's time to go..." Natsumi then said sadly as she picked up her bags.

"Right..." I said quietly, picking up my bags as well.

We all walked out the door. Natsuko locking it with her key.

"Wow. I'll miss this place." I said to myself as we walked away from the door and out the building, waiting for the car that would drive us the few metres.

"Oh, girls. There you are. Come on, you need to settle in as soon as possible." Tsunade said as she got out of the car that had arrived.

We placed our bags in the back and hopped in the car.

I was sitting next to the window. And then... We drove off. Away from the boys side. Away from Sasuke.

I stared after the building as it got smaller and smaller and smaller.

"Bye..." I then whispered.

"Did you say something?" Tsunade asked from the front seat.

I turned to her and shook my head, "Everything's... Fine..."

She nodded and faced the front.

I looked out the window to the building again to find that I could no longer see it...

And I knew that it would feel like ages before I saw Sasuke again...

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Author's note is next. This is the end of Konoha Boarding School : The Beginning

**READ THE NOTE! THANK YOU! :)**


	42. Author's Note

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

Well, I guess that's the end of KBS : The Beginning at 42 chapters! (Yes, including this one!)! I hope that you enjoyed the story!

I also hope that you'll read the sequel! :) Which is... **Konoha Boarding School : The Girl's Side**!

I would also very much appreciate it if you could review and tell me what you thought was the best part in this story!

Well, I hope you'll find the sequel... Or just look on my profile to find it! :)

And I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and read the story so far. Thanks for the support! :)

Well, I'll be off! :)

Sincerely, XxHappy-chanxX

:) :) :)

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X


End file.
